l'inconnue
by wandha
Summary: une histoire quelque peux différente.
1. Chapter 1

**c'est une première pour moi, partager mes écris. En espérant que sa vous plaise...**

* * *

Assise sur une chaise longue sous son porche elle contemplait le couché de soleil qui diffusait de chaudes couleurs sur la prairie devant sa maison. Elle se laissa bercée par le son du carillon qui ornait le gros chêne. Callie adorait ce vieille arbre, il devait au moins être trois fois centenaire vu sa grosseur. Ce moment de la journée était l'un de ses préférés. Elle profitait du calme et des doux bruits que la nature lui offrait. Ecoutant ce concert de merveilles, elle en oubliait ses tracas, oubliait que George son maris l'avait laissée avec ses deux enfants. Il l'avait laissée pour rejoindre son père et son oncle. Foutu guerre !

Elle l'avait supplié de ne pas rejoindre l'armée, mais c'était vain. Cinq mois après son dépars, Callie reçu la visite de deux officiers. Ce qu'ils lui ont dit exactement, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, elle entendit seulement les mots fatidiques : « votre époux est mort en servant sa patrie ». Ces mots qui rendirent si fière sa belle mère et avec lesquels elle jouait pour mieux expliquer à ses enfants l'absence de leur père. « Papa est un héros mes amours ».

Jade avait alors 8 ans et Mathéo en avait 5. Sa allait faire deux ans maintenant. Deux ans qu'ils avaient quitté la folie de la ville pour le calme de la campagne. Une sorte de thérapie pour Callie. Loin de sa vie passé, son cœur guérie plus vite. Elle était à l'abri des regards plein de pitié qui lui rappelait à tout instant qu'elle était une mère devenu veuve. Elle était tombée en amour avec cette belle maison au milieu de nul par. Un vrai petit coin de paradis. Les voisins les plus proches vivaient à deux kilomètres. Les prairies, les arbres et la rivière constituaient leur paysage. Les enfants s'adaptèrent très bien à cette nouvelle vie.

Callie vivait de ses rentes et de son art, la vente de leur immense appartement avait servie à couvrir les trois quart des frais de l'achat de la maison. De se fait elle n'avait pas vraiment à se préoccupé de l'argent. Elle consacrait donc une grande partie de son temps à peindre. L'un de ces premiers amours, la peinture. De temps en temps elle vendait une toile via le net où elle avait crée une galerie virtuelle. Mais elle le faisait difficilement elle avait du mal à se séparer de ses toiles.

Callie s'étira de tout son long avant de ce lever et de monter rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit une forme bouger doucement sous sa couette. Elle s'allongea doucement prenant garde de ne pas réveiller son fils. « mmmh » grommela le bambin avant de se blottir contre sa mère. « Doux rêves bébé » chuchota t'elle.

Callie se réveilla en sursaut. Son fils dormait toujours à ses côtés. Elle regarda son réveille une heure vingt. Elle se rallongea sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi elle s'est réveillée ainsi. Lorsque les couinements de Bloomer leur chien attira son attention. L'animal devait avoir envie de sortir. Elle se leva, sans bruit descendit les escaliers et ouvrit la porte au chien. Celui si s'élança dehors aboyant fortement, il traversa la cours et se rendit de l'autre côté du gros chêne aboyant avec insistance. « Bloomer sa suffit, Bloomer vient ici, tu vas réveiller tout le monde ». Elle alla rejoindre le chien maudissant son stupide animal. Une fois avoir atteint le gros chêne elle stoppa nette « Oh mon Dieu ! » cria t elle.


	2. Chapter 2

Callie recula vivement manquant de trébucher sur les racines de l'arbre. Un corps aux apparences inerte gisait sur le sol. Bloomer continua d'aboyer bougeant nerveusement vers le corps. « Maman ! Qu'est ce qu'y a ? » cria jade du pas de la porte « Oh mon dieu ! » répéta la jeune femme avant de courir vers sa fille laissant son chien derrière. « Chérie monte dans ma chambre et reste avec ton frère.

-Pourquoi qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

-Ne discutes pas et fait se que je te dis ! L'enfant s'exécuta.

Une fois que sa fille fut montée Callie se rendit dans la cuisine chercha une clé dans un des tiroirs après qu'elle l'ai trouvé, elle se précipita dans le salon ouvrit le vaisselier et en sortir une boite en bois qu'elle ouvrit à l'aide de la clé, elle empoigna un neuf millimètre et sortie munis de l'arme et d'une lampe de poche. Elle s'avança prudemment vers l'inconnu pointant l'arme sur le corps. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir bouger. « Bloomer assez ! ordonna-t-elle en s'approchant d'avantage.

-Eh ! Vous m'entendez ? Je vais m'approcher, je vous préviens je suis armée et je sais très bien tirer. Elle dirigea le faisceau de lumière vers l'individu. Il était blottit contre l'arbre, dos à Callie les jambes remontées vers le buste, la tête pausée dessus. L'une des premières choses que Callie vit fut le sang sur le côté du corps de la personne. Elle s'avança d'avantage sans jamais baisser son arme, tournant afin de lui faire face. Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que l'inconnu était une femme. Elle était livide, sa tête saignait. Callie continua prudemment son avancer.

-Madame vous m'entendez ?

La femme entre ouvrit les yeux, visiblement gênée par la lumière, Callie baissa sa lampe. Voyant l'arme, l'inconnue sauta sur ses jambes. A peine Callie eut elle le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'elle fut désarmée. L'inconnu vida le chargeur et jeta l'arme aussi loin que les forces qui lui restaient le lui permettaient. C'est à peine si elle tenait sur ses jambes mais elle tenta de reprendre son chemin se dirigeant sans un mot vers la prairie. Bloomer, lui, couru vers l'arme la prenant sûrement pour un bout de bois. Callie resta pétrifiée, elle ne compris pas comment tout cela c'était produit en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire elle avait été désarmée.

Un bruit sourd la sortie de sa torpeur. La jeune femme c'était effondrée parterre. Callie hésita à peine avant d'allé rejoindre l'étrangère. Une fois à ces côtés elle la roula sur le dos. Elle était inconsciente.

-Ok, vous ne m'avez pas tuée alors que vous le pouviez. Je pense donc que vous n'êtes pas un sérial killer. Elle l'observa plus attentivement. Vous êtes plutôt mal en point, je vais vous amener à l'intérieur.

-Qui c'est ? Callie sursauta « Jade » cria t'elle « Je t'avais dit de rester à l'intérieur !

-Je voulais voir ce qui se passait ! répondit- elle d'une voie boudeuse

-Ok tu vas m'aidé à la porter à l'intérieur.

-T'es sur maman ? – non mais c'est qu'en même ce qu'on va faire. – on ne devrait pas appeler la police plutôt ? Callie regarda l'inconnue sans savoir pourquoi elle songea que la police n'était pas une bonne idée. –Jade fais ce que je te dis, prend ses pieds je prends son buste.

-Ok ! Elles n'eurent pas trop de mal à porter le corps jusqu'au salon. Elles la pausèrent sur le canapé. –Ok vas me cherché la trousse à pharmacie et des serviettes. La petite s'exécuta. Callie examina l'inconnu, elle commença par l'entaille qu'elle avait à la tempe. Elle dégagea doucement les cheveux blonds de la jeune femme qui c'étaient collés à la plaie. Cinq points de sutures, peut être six. Jade déboula dans la pièce, déposant les fournitures sur la table du salon à côté de sa mère. –Tu vas l'opéré maman ?

- Non juste recoudre les plaies.

- Oh ! fit l'enfant un peu déçu.

-Vas me chercher de l'eau chaude - La petite soupira – après tu pourras être mon assistante. Un large sourire apparu sur son visage, alors qu'elle courut vers la cuisine.

-Ok, je vais devoir couper votre teeshirt pour voir l'étendu des dégâts. Mais je devrais sans doute vous donner des sédatifs d'abord au cas où vous voudriez faire votre truc de combat. Elle le dit ne plaisantant qu'à moitié. Elle lui injecta une dose assez importante de sédatif avant de faire quoi que se soit. Puis elle commença son travail, avec l'aide de sa fille, elle nettoya, désinfecta et recousu les plaies de la dame. Elle avait une profonde entaille à la hanche gauche qui d'après Callie n'était pas toute jeune. Son corps avait de nombreuses petites entailles et Callie nota deux cotes cassée. Une fois qu'elle eue fini elle habilla l'inconnue d'un de ses teeshirt et d'un de ses pantalons de pyjama. –Aller au lit Jade .

-Tu vas la laissée comme sa ? Et si elle essaye de partir dans la nuit ?

-Avec les sédatifs que je lui aie administrés, il n'y a pas grand risque.

-Je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit ?

-Bien sure, vas rejoindre ton frère j'arrive tout de suite.

Elle prit un plaid qui trainait sur le fauteuil et en recouvrit le corps endormie. Elle n'était pas sure de ce qu'elle faisait, après tout cette femme était peut être dangereuse. Callie se demandait comment elle avait atterrie jusqu'à chez eux. Elle s'est souvenu que son pantalon était trempé sans doute avait elle suivie la rivière. Mais qu'est ce qui l'avait mit dans un tel état ? Callie n'avait rien trouvé sur la jeune femme qui aurait put indiquer qui elle était. Elle soupira avant de détacher son regard de l'étrangère et de monter rejoindre ses enfants. Etonnamment elle trouva rapidement le sommeil.


	3. Chapter 3

Mathéo poussa fermement le bras de sa mère. – Maman, maman réveille toi ! –Hmmmm ? –Maman, y a une dame dans le salon. – Quoi ? Oh ! Son fils n'avait pas été le moins du monde perturbé par les évènements de la veille. Il avait toujours eu un sommeil de plomb. –Oui je sais bébé, j'arrive. Elle se leva jetant un regard furtif à son réveil 7.35. Elle grommela un peu avant de se lever, sa fille dormait toujours profondément.

La femme n'avait pas bougé, elle semblait toujours dormir. Le regard de Callie fut attiré par le scintillement sur le front de la femme. Des perles de sueurs recouvraient le visage pâle de l'inconnu. –Oh non ! Elle sortit le thermomètre de la trousse de soin qui avait été laissé sur la table du salon et le mit dans l'oreille de la jeune femme il ne fallu que quelques secondes avant qu'il sonne 39.5 C°. –Vous faites une infection. Super !

-C'est qui maman ? Pourquoi elle est toute blanche ?

-Elle est malade ! –T'as cas appeler oncle Marc !

Callie réfléchie à l'idée. Marc était le médecin de la ville. Ils étaient tout deux devenu très vite ami. Il l'avait beaucoup soutenu lors des moments difficiles de son deuil. Lui et sa femme étaient leurs plus proches voisins. Elle empoigna le téléphone et composa son numéro. –Hey Lexie je suis désolé de te déranger aussi tôt mais j'aurais besoin des compétences de Marc.

-L'un des enfants est malades ? – Heu , tu peux me le passer s'il te plait ? Après un instant d'hésitation elle donna le téléphone à son mari. –Marc ne pose pas de questions et viens chez moi au plus vite. –OK ! Répondit il simplement. Il arriva dans le quart d'heure qui suivit.

-Bon pourquoi me réveilles tu as 7 heure du matin un dimanche ?

-Rentres toujours je t'expliquerais à l'intérieur. Ils se rendirent au salon. –Waw, que fait cette femme sur ton canapé ? – Je l'ai trouvée derrière le gros chêne hier soir et plutôt mal en point ! Elle a de la fièvre, je pense qu'elle fait une infection. –Qu'est ce que tu attends pour appeler les flics ? - Je ne sais pas, je sens que se ne serait pas une bonne idée. Marc resta la regarder incrédule. –Ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais folle Marc ! Je ne le suis pas ! Examines là tu veux. - Tu ne l'as pas déjà fait ? – Si, j'ai désinfecté et recousu toutes les plaies qui en avait besoins mais sa va faire deux ans que je n'ai pas exercé. J'ai peur d'être passé à côté de quelque chose.

-Ok, elle n'est pas dangereuse au moins ? -Nooon ! – Callie ? – Elle est rapide mais pas dangereuse! Marc la regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs. –Elle m'a désarmé avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire ouf. Mais elle n'a rien tenté, elle a vidé l'arme et allait partir avant de s'évanouir.

-Tu as une arme ? – C'était celle de George ! - Bon je suppose donc que c'est une gentille, voyons voir ce que je peux faire.

Il l'examina - Elle a été bien amochée . Bon sa me parait pas trop mal, mais la plaie sur sa hanche n'est pas jolie jolie, je vais lui prescrire des antibiotiques et des antidouleurs. Je mets sa à quel nom ?

-Met sous le miens. Marc désapprouva mais s'exécuta. Après quoi il porta l'inconnu dans une chambre à l'étage sous la demande de Callie.

-Tu te rends bien compte que ce que tu fais s'apparente à de la folie n'est ca pas ?

-Il n'y a rien de fou à aider une personne qui en à besoin. –Tu peux aider une vieille dame à traverser la rue ou allé chercher un chat dans un arbre sans que je te prenne pour une folle. Mais recueillir une personne blessée, aux reflexes de ninja dans sa maison, sa, je trouve sa fou ! Tu fais quoi si elle se réveille et qu'elle s'en prend à toi ou aux enfants, si même avec une arme tu ne peux pas lui faire face ?

-Elle ne le fera pas, elle ne la pas fait hier, pourquoi elle le ferait aujourd'hui alors que je lui viens en aide ?

Marc soupira, voyant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à faire changer d'avis son amie. –Ok j'irai te chercher se qu'il faut pour cette femme tout à l'heure. Sa me permettra de voir si tout va bien. Callie sourit – Merci Marc t'es le meilleur ! Je te faits un petit déjeuner ? – Non Lexie doit m'attendre, se demandant se que notre excentrique voisine à pu trouver comme idée pour me tirer du lit aussi tôt. Elle lui tapa l'avant bras. –Je te faits confiance pour ta discrétion Marc. Tant qu'on ne sait pas qui elle est je préfère que sa ne se sache pas. –Ok sa marche Torres. A Taleur.

Callie se rendit à la cuisine pour faire le petit déjeuner, son fils vint la rejoindre.

-La dame va rester là longtemps maman ?-Je ne sais pas. Je suppose qu'on en saura plus qu'en elle va se réveiller. Bon qu'est ce que tu veux pour le petit déjeuner bébé ?-Des crêpes !


	4. Chapter 4

Elle se réveilla avec un mal de tête effroyable. Elle a été très surprise de se trouver dans un lit. Elle porta sa main à son visage, passant ses doigts sur le léger relief que formaient les points de sutures. Puis examina sa hanche. Elle se redressa, mais sa tête se mit à tourner elle se senti faible et fut vite prise de vertige. Pourtant elle le savait elle ne pouvait pas rester là, il fallait qu'elle soit en mouvement le plus vite possible. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se souvenir de ce qui c'était passé la veille. Le chien lui revint en mémoire, puis la femme. Une belle Latina qui avait pointé, d'une main tremblante, une arme sur elle. Après c'était le néant. Elle en déduit qu'elle devait être chez cette femme. Elle prit une grande respiration, puis bascula ses jambes dans le vide, ses pieds prirent doucement contact avec le sol. Elle poussa sur ses jambes et se mit debout bien que chancelante elle tenait sur ses jambes. Mais au moment de les mettre en mouvement, elle eu un vertige et eue une violente douleur au côté gauche. Elle se rapprochait dangereusement du sol. Mais quelque chose stoppa sa chute. Callie tenait le corps chaud de la blonde, elle la bascula sur le lit.

-Vous devez rester au lit. Vous avez de la fièvre et des côtes cassées. Elle recouvrit le corps de l'inconnue qui se laissa faire, ne la quittant pas des yeux.- Bonjour, je suis Callie. C'est chez moi que vous vous êtes effondrée hier soir. Elle le dit avec un large sourire. Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de l'inconnue elle se demanda si elle comprenait se qu'elle lui disait. Elle se leva et attrapa le plateau qu'elle avait laissé à la atte sur la commode pour rattraper la jeune femme. Elle avait renversé une partie du café dans le processus. –Je vous ai apporté de quoi manger. Elle déposa le plateau au côté de la femme. Celle-ci fut attirée par un mouvement près de la porte. Lorsque Callie se retourna elle vit sa fille. –C'est ma fille Jade. Prenant la présentation comme une invitation à entrer la petite fille grimpa sur le bout du lit faisant d'avantage couler de café. –Bonjour Madame c'est ma maman et moi qui avons guérie tes blessures. La jeune femme pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, elle sourie doucement à l'enfant avant de faire un léger signe de tête pour la remercier.

Elle comprend se dit Callie. –C'est quoi ton prénom ? Callie vit que l'inconnue hésita, sans doute pensait elle que la réponse à cette question était l'ouverture à d'autres questions. Elle finit tout de même par répondre – Arizona. C'était plus un murmure qu'autre chose mais Jade avait bien entendu l'information. -Arizona ! Comme l'Etat ! S'exclama-t-elle. La femme hocha la tête. –C'est cool ! -Callie, je suis de revenu ! cria Marc du hall d'entrée. J'ai les médocs. –J'arrive ! lui cria Callie en retour. Elle se tourna vers Arizona qui avait l'aire de plus en plus confuse. - Un Ami est allé vous chercher quelques médicaments pour votre fièvre. Elle prit le bol de café maintenant presque vide. –Je vais vous en chercher un autre et les médicaments, vous n'avez cas commencer les crêpes (celle-ci avaient été miraculeusement épargnées), je reviens. Callie descendit tandis que Jade ne quitta pas le chevet de leur invitée.

-Alors du nouveau ? –Elle vient de se réveiller, j'ai un prénom « Arizona ». Mais elle n'a pas l'aire très bavarde. Marc la suivit jusqu'à la cuisine où Callie remplit le bol de café. -Arizona sérieusement, c'est quoi c'est un code ? –Marc !

- Ok, bon ! Moi j'en ai appris d'avantage. Il y a eu un accident à une dizaine de kilomètres d'ici. Ils n'ont pas retrouvé le corps du conducteur. Qui je pense est une conductrice. En tout cas ils la cherchent activement.

-Qui sa Ils ? - Des mecs en costumes cravates, ils sont quatre pour l'instant. Je ne sais pas qui est ton inconnue mais pour que des hommes en costumes bougent leurs fesses un dimanche matin dans un bled comme le notre elle doits être importante à leurs yeux.

-Attends on est pas sûre que c'est elle qu'ils cherchent. Une dizaine de kilomètres ! Comment aurait elle marché jusqu'ici dans son état ?-Je ne sais pas comment t'as t'elle désarmée ?

-Ouai, elle est plutôt surprenante. On sait ce qui à causé l'accident ? -Non l'épave a très vite été enlevée, mais je doute qu'elle a été se foutre en l'aire toute seule. Cette histoire ne me plait pas du tout Cal. Elle soupira.-Moi non plus chuchota la jeune femme. –Tu as toujours ton arme ? – Oh c'est vrai. Elle la jetée, Bloomer est allé la chercher je suppose qu'elle est avec lui dans son panier. –Tu rigoles ! Tu laisses ton chien jouer avec un flingue. –Je n'ai pas vraiment eut le temps d'y penser. Marc alla au salon cherchant le panier du chien. Effectivement le golden dormait une patte sur le 9 millimètres. Il saisit l'arme pleine de bave du bout des doigts. –Ok, ton chien est vraiment bizarre ! Je vais le nettoyer tu pourrais en avoir besoin.

Il s'installa dans la cuisine alors que Callie alla rejoindre la chambre d'ami avec un bol et les boites de médicaments. Elle trouva sa fille en train de raconter à la jeune femme ces exploits au football tandis que celle-ci grignotait une crêpe. Callie se demandait comment sa fille en était venue à parler d'un tel sujet. Elle entra dans la pièce faisant sursauter Arizona, l'état de nervosité de la blonde ne lui échappa pas. Elle pausa le bol sur le plateau, ainsi que la boîte d'antibiotiques et celle des antidouleurs. Elle se doutait que si elle les avait donnés sans les boîtes la jeune femme se serait méfiée.

-Vous pouvez être tranquille, vous êtes en toute sécurité ici. Personne ne sais que vous êtes la mis à part mes enfants et mon ami Marc. On ne vous posera aucunes questions. Mais vous devez me promettre de rester avec nous tant que votre fièvre ne sera pas partie. Arizona ferma les yeux essayant de faire le point sur la situation. Elle ne pouvait pas faire sa. Elle mettrait cette famille en danger. De plus elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait avoir confiance en personne. Pourtant cette femme semblait calmer ses nerfs, elle la croyait. Elle soupira avant de répondre « d'accord ». Callie sourie à cette réponse. –Bien on va vous laissé finir tranquillement. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose n'hésité pas à nous appeler, moi ou Jade. Ok ? –Ok !

Arizona était plus qu'intriguée par son hôtesse. Elle devait lui faire confiance elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix ! Il lui était impossible de se déplacer pour le moment. Mais elle resterait tout de même aux aguets autant pour elle-même que pour la sécurité de la famille de cette femme. Elle savait qu'ils la chercheraient coûte que coûte.

Lorsque Callie descendit, Jade sur les talons elle trouva Marc l'arme à la main. – Sa y est il est nickel. Faits moi plaisir Cal ne le laisse plus à ton chien et assure toi de savoir t'en servir. –Je sais m'en servir, encore faut il que je puisse le garder en main ! Il sourit – J'aimerai lui parler avant de partir. – je ne suis pas sur que se soit une bonne idée Marc. –Je ne pars pas sans m'assurer qu'elle n'est pas dangereuse pour vous. On ne sait jamais. –Bien mais je t'accompagne !

Elle buvait son café lorsqu'ils frappèrent à la porte. Elle ne répondit pas pausant soigneusement le bol sur la table de chevet prête à bondir du lit si besoin. –C'est Callie, je suis avec Marc mon ami. On peut entrer. Arizona laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement – oui .

Elle examina attentivement l'homme, d'un coup d'œil elle pouvait dire qu'il n'avait aucun entrainement au combat, mais qu'il pourrait se défendre s'il le fallait. Il était en bonne condition physique. En temps normal sa ne lui demanderait que dix secondes pour le mettre ko.

-Arizona je vous présente Marc. Il est médecin.

-Bonjour. Dit-il- Comme vous la dit Callie je suis un ami de cette famille. Donc en espérant que vous ne le preniez pas mal, s'il arrive quoique se soit à cette famille par votre faute, je vous le ferais payer. Bien sure je suis très heureux de faire votre connaissance et espère que pendant votre rétablissement nous auront le temps de faire plus ample connaissance. Il fit une pause observant la femme blonde. Ses grands yeux bleus restaient le fixer, elle semblait perplexe. –Oh ne vous m'éprenez pas je suis Marier et heureux en ménage, « le plus ample connaissance » n'est pas une manière de vous draguer. La femme souleva légèrement les sourcils. – Non pas que vous n'êtes pas hot car il est certain que vous l'êtes ! –Marc arrêtes toi par là. Fit Callie qui essayait tant bien que mal de retenir son rire. –Ok ! Arizona lui sourit poliment avant qu'il quitte la pièce. –Je suis désolée pour tout sa ! Il est un peu protecteur. Fit Callie avant d'aller rejoindre Marc.

-Sa y est tu es rassuré ?-Pas vraiment, c'est moi ou cette femme est intimidante.-C'est toi ! -Bon je repasserais dans la soirée pour prendre des nouvelles. On doit aller en ville avec Lexie pour allé voir sa sœur cette après midi je te dirais si j'en apprends plus.

Il la tira dans ses bras. –Faits qu'en même attention Callie. – Promis !


	5. Chapter 5

**N'hésité pas à donner votre avis toute critique est constructive bonne ou mauvaise... :)**

**en espérant que sa vous plaise bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le reste de la journée se déroula calmement. Arizona dormit tout le temps sans doute les effets de la fièvre et des médicaments. Callie présenta la présence de la femme comme un jeu à son fils. Cette femme était leurs secret personne d'autre ne devait le savoir. « Un peu comme des agents secret ? –oui c'est ça bébé. Jade avait déjà compris la situation. Elle en parla plus calmement à sa mère alors que son frère faisait du vélo à l'extérieur.

-Arizona est en danger c'est bien sa maman ?

-Je crois oui. – On ne va vraiment pas lui poser de questions ? Parce que moi j'aimerai bien savoir. –Je lui ai fait une promesse mon cœur. Il faut toujours tenir ses promesses. –D'accord mais moi je ne lui ai rien promis. Callie rie. – C'est vrai mais j'ai promis en ton nom c'est l'un des pouvoirs d'une maman. Sa fille fit la moue ce qui fit d'avantage rire Callie. Elle déposa un baiser sur le sommet de la tête de l'enfant, la serrant doucement dans ses bras. –Tu as été très courageuse cette nuit tu sais. Je suis fière de toi. Jade se blottit d'avantage dans l'étreinte de sa mère. –J'ai aimé t'aider. Quand je serais grande je ferais comme toi avant. Je serais chirurgien. Je sauverais des vies.

Jade regarda le visage de sa mère, elle lui souriait tendrement. –Sa ne te manque pas l'hôpital ?

-Parfois un peu. Mais dans ses moments là, je regarde dehors et je me dis que j'ai de la chance de vivre dans cette belle maison avec mes beaux enfants ! Jade acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. –Maman, maman regarde. Criait son fils de l'extérieur, courant vers le porche où se trouvait sa mère. – Regardes ce que j'ai trouvé ! Il tandis ses mains jointes, les ouvrant légèrement, elles renfermaient une salamandre.- fait attention de ne pas lui faire de mal Théo. – T'inquiètes pas maman je vais la mettre dans l'aquarium. Je l'amènerai à l'école demain pour le montrer à la maitresse. Il alla d'un pas décidé dans la maison et revint presque aussi vite. –Maman, la dame elle n'a vraiment pas l'aire bien. Callie se leva rentrant rapidement, elle trouva Arizona se tenant difficilement à la rampe des escaliers. Sa pâleur frappa son hôte. Elle se précipita a ses côté pour la soutenir, l'aidant à descendre. –Où comptiez vous aller comme sa ? – Je cherchais la salle de bain. Souffla-t-elle. – Je vais vous y conduire. C'est juste à côté. Elle l'aida de son mieux. Arizona avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à se mouvoir ses membres semblaient peser une tonne et son coté gauche lui faisait mal à chaque mouvement. Elle fut très reconnaissante de l'aide que lui apportait la Latina. – Je peux vous faire couler un bain si vous voulez sa pourrais faire chuter votre fièvre. L'idée d'un bain fit apparaitre un sourire sur le visage de la blonde, faisant apparaitre ses fossettes pour la première fois depuis son arrivé. Elle ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois qu'elle avait pu prendre un bain. –Je suppose que s'est un oui ! fit Callie souriante. Elle mit l'eau à couler y ajoutant de quoi faire de la mousse. Puis elle sortie des serviettes propres, sous le regard attentif de son invité. –Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous faites sa pour moi ? La question étonna la jeune femme. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait clairement la voie d'Arizona, elle nota que c'était une voie douce, bien que remplis de préoccupation. -Parce que vous avez besoin d'aide. Lui répondit-elle simplement. -Je vais vous chercher une tenue propre pour lorsque vous sortirez. Elle quitta la pièce ainsi laissant la jeune femme abasourdit. Callie revint quelques minutes plus tard munie d'un pyjama. Celui-ci était autant pour le confort que pour s'assurer que la jeune femme ne parte pas de sitôt.

-Bon je pense que vous avez tout se qu'il vous faut. Si vous avez besoin d'aide ou autre appelé. Faites-le vraiment ! Elle le dit plus fermement. -Je regarderai votre hanche, voir si il y a besoin de nouveaux soins après votre bain.

Arizona fit un signe de tête en accord et attendit qu'elle quitte la pièce. Elle se dévêtit avec difficulté, mais gémis de plaisir lorsque sa peau entra en contact avec l'eau chaude. Ses muscles se détendirent. Elle songea à tout ce qu'il c'était passé la veille. Elle avait été prise de court lorsqu'elle avait vu la voiture qui la suivait. Elle s'avait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de les affronter dans un face à face pas dans son état actuel. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution et vite. Elle vit le virage et le dénivelé assez important devant elle. C'était sa chance, il faisait nuit, ils étaient à plus de cent mètres derrière elle, elle avait largement le temps. Elle accéléra prit le virage à tout allure faisant déraper les pneus arrières de la voiture, ouvrit la portière, tout en appuyant sur l'accélérateur et sauta, dévalant la pente dans un roulé boulé qu'elle essaya de contrôler au mieux. Une fois qu'elle fut stoppée dans sa chute elle leva la tête. Elle vit sa voiture s'écraser à une centaine de mètres de là. Ses assaillants arrêtèrent leur véhicule sur le bord de la route. « Merde » cria l'un des hommes. Arizona se tapie dans l'ombre ne bougeant plus. Elle vit deux hommes sortirent du véhicule. Regardant l'épave. –Il faut qu'on la récupère. –Et si elle est morte ? –Il nous faut le corps ! La voiture explosa, par reflexe les hommes se baissèrent. –Ok et maintenant ? –Je suppose qu'on verra sa demain. Elle ne peut pas avoir survécu à sa ! Pas cette fois. Il ne va pas être content !

Elle attendit que la voiture s'éloigne pour bouger. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait que très peu de temps avant qu'ils se rendent compte qu'elle n'était pas dans le véhicule et qu'ils reprennent leur recherche. Elle se leva péniblement et marcha jusqu'à une rivière. Chaque pas lui coûtait mais elle devait avancer. Elle marcha dans l'eau, pour camoufler son odeur, songeant aux chiens. Ils ne reculeraient devant rien pour la récupérer. Elle marcha pendant se qui lui semblait être des heures avant de se décider à faire une pause. Juste quelques minutes songea elle. Elle vit le gros chêne à une cinquantaine de mètres de là. Elle alla si adossé fermant les yeux pour se qu'elle cru être quelques secondes. Puis il y eut le chien et cette femme, Callie. Les aboiements de chien la sortirent de ses songes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Je suis désolée pour l'orthographe ce n'est pas mon fort! En espérant que sa vous plaise, bonne lecture à vous!**

* * *

Callie qui était toujours sur le patio vit deux hommes avec un berger allemand au bord de la rivière. Elle sut instinctivement qu'ils étaient là pour Arizona. Elle jeta un cout d'œil à sa fille. –Je vais lui dire maman! chuchota l'enfant. Parfois la vivacité d'esprit de sa fille l'étonnait.

Les hommes s'approchèrent de la maison, Bloomer les accueillie avec des aboiements persistant. -Assez Bloomer ! grogna Callie. Comme lui avait dit Marc les hommes étaient vêtu de costard, cravate. Ils avaient l'air très sérieux et solennel. Le plus grand des deux s'adressa à elle. –Bonjour Madame, excusez nous de vous déranger mais nous sommes à la recherche d'une femme. Il tandis une photo d'Arizona, la photo avait été prise de loin, la jeune femme était assise à la terrasse d'un café et portait des lunettes de soleil. Callie leva les yeux essayant de ne pas paraitre suspect en la fixant trop longtemps. –Non je ne l'ai pas vue. On ne voit pas grand monde passer ici. Leur chien semblait déchainé, il aboyait avec insistance tirant sur le lien de son maitre en direction de la maison. Callie vit du coin de l'œil la voiture de Marc arriver vers leur direction. –Il faut que vous sachiez que cette femme est très dangereuse madame. Si vous savez quoi que se soit à son sujet sa nous aiderait beaucoup. Elle hésita le ton de l'homme était très convaincant. –Vous êtes de la police ? leur demanda Mathéo maintenant arrivé à leur niveau. L'homme lui souris mais ne lui répondis pas ce qui alarma Callie. – Pouvons-nous jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur ? – Je n'ai pas pour habitude de laisser entrer des inconnus chez moi messieurs, surtout des hommes armés ! Marc arriva vers eux – hey Cal ! Quoi de neuf ? fit il –Messieurs encore vous, on vous voit partout aujourd'hui ! Vous avez trouvé votre fille ? –Non toujours pas ! Le chien continuait à aboyer tirant d'avantage sur sa laisse, il finit par s'en libérer. Callie aurait pu jurer que l'homme avait fait exprès. Il marcha d'un pas rapide vers la maison. - Déposez votre arme avant d'entrer ! lui cria la Latina tout en le suivant. Il lui obéit laissant l'arme sur le rebord de la balustrade son collègue était en marche pour la récupérer mais Bloomer s'en chargea. Il prit l'arme dans sa gueule et couru vers le grand chêne. Marc ne put s'empêcher de rire, allant après le chien pour récupérer l'objet suivit de près par l'homme en costard.

Callie entendu sa fille crier, elle fut prise de panique. Et si ces messieurs avaient raison si Arizona était réellement dangereuse. Ils se rendirent à la cuisine d'où provenaient les cris. L'homme se figea à la vu de la scène, la petite était allongée sur le sol le chien sur le dessus lui léchait le visage. –Qu'est ce que… Jade se contorsionnait de rire sous les chatouilles des léchouilles. –Radja assez. Cria l'homme tirant le chien vers l'arrière à l'aide de sa laisse. Celui-ci pleura la perte de contacte avec l'enfant. –Sa suffit je te dis ! gronda son maitre. Jade se redressa sur ses coudes une fois libérée, elle riait toujours. Elle avait enfilé sur son teeshirt, le teeshirt qu'avait porté Arizona ce jour là, il était beaucoup trop grand pour la fillette, mais semblait faire fonction de tablier d'après la pate à gâteau qui avait été répandu dessus. –Je suis vraiment désolé Madame je ne sais pas se qui lui à prit. –Je suppose que c'est Ok. C'est Ok Jade ? –Oui maman, il est trop drôle ! L'homme se dirigea vers l'extérieur embarrassé et frustré. –Stupide animal ! souffla t'il. –Je vous remercie de votre compréhension Madame et m'excuse encore une fois pour le dérangement.

Marc venait tout juste de récupérer l'arme de la gueule de Bloomer celui-ci pleurait son nouveau jouet. –Bloomer vient mon beau. Fit Jade aussitôt l'animal couru vers la petite fille. –Votre fille a un don avec les chiens. –Oui! L'homme lui sourit et alla vers son collègue « apparemment » chuchota Callie. – Vous savez où mène cette rivière, Monsieur ? –Oui elle va jusqu'à la prochaine ville. –Et elle est à combien de kilomètres ? –Une dizaine. Les hommes se regardèrent –Je vois chuchota l'un d'eux. On vous remercie. Ils reprirent leur chemin, donnant un dernier coup d'œil vers la maison, la femme et ses enfants étaient toujours sur le porche, les regardant. -Tu en penses quoi ? fit celui qui était resté silencieux –Qu'on est en train de perdre notre temps ici. A l'heure qu'il est elle doit être déjà loin.-Pourtant le chien…-C'est elle qui s'en occupait. Cette salope l'a dressé, il ne nous est d'aucune aide.- On fait quoi alors ?- On suit les ordres, on continu.-J'ai l'impression qu'on n'est pas prêt de rentrer !

Une fois les hommes hors de vue Callie rentra dans la maison. –Où est elle ? demanda t elle à sa fille. Dans la salle de bain. -Comment tu as fait sa avec le chien ? Elle ma donner son teeshirt et ma demander si on avait du chocolat. J'ai tout de suite pensé au gâteau que tu avais préparé et mit au frigo. Elle ma dit que c'est elle qui la dressé que je ne risquais rien, qu'il adore les enfants. C'était trop cool maman ! Elle se rendit à la salle de bain suivit de près par Marc.

Elle frappa à la porte. –C'est Callie je peux entrer ? –Oui. Elle trouva la jeune femme assise sur le rebord de la baignoire enveloppée dans un drap de bain. Elle se concentra pour garder son regard sur le visage d'Arizona, sans qu'elle parvienne à comprendre pourquoi cette tache lui fut difficile.-Ils sont partis vous pouvez vous détendre. Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient remarqué quoique ce soit. –Ok merci ! Elle regarda Callie dans les yeux en disant ce petit mot. –Je devrais être en colère après vous vous savez ? Vous avez utilisé ma fille ! Ces mots sortirent sans aucune agressivité, Callie énonçait seulement un fait. –Mais pour une raison que j'ignore je n'y arrive pas. Vous étiez vraiment sûre de vous au sujet du chien n'est ce pas ? Arizona hocha la tête avec détermination – Oui Madame, j'étais à cent pou cent sûre de moi. C'est un chien dont je me suis personnellement occupée, je l'ai dressé pour qu'il ait un bon contact avec les enfants. Même si on le lui ordonnait, il n'attaquerait pas un enfant. Callie sentis que ce point avait beaucoup d'importance pour la jeune femme. Il lui fallut beaucoup de volonté pour ne pas l'interroger à ce sujet. Marc qui était resté derrière Callie ne perdis pas une bride d'information, mais il garda le silence.

-OK ! Une fois que vous serez habillée venez nous rejoindre au salon, j'examinerais votre hanche. Arizona hocha la tête. Callie et Marc allèrent au salon. –Tu avais raison. Je pense que c'est la gentille dans l'histoire. Dit-il d'un ton feutré. –J'ai surpris une conversation téléphonique d'un des deux gars en ville. Il appelait des toilettes de chez Barnet. Qui passe des coûts de fils dans les toilettes d'un bar sérieux ! Surtout ce genre de coût de fil. Bon pour sa défense il ne savait pas que j'y étais mais… -Marc focus ! –Oh oui ! Ce que j'ai appris. Ils la veulent morte ou vif, apparemment plutôt vif qu'en même! Il y a l'aire d'avoir une date butoir, le 24 Juin. –C'est dans dix jours ! –Ouai je n'en sais pas plus. L'histoire du chien est vraiment bizarres tu ne trouves pas ? –Pas vraiment ! mentit Callie. -Pourquoi utilisent t'ils un chien qu'elle a dressé. C'est absurde ! –Tout comme passer des coups de téléphone privé dans des toilettes public ! –Ouai ces mecs sont de vraies billes. Si ils la cherchent comme sa elle n'a pas grand-chose à craindre ! Callie rie à la remarque de Marc, mais son rire s'estompa très vite. Elle resongea au regard de la femme dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle lui à annoncer que c'était Ok, elle n'avait pas du tout eue l'aire rassurée.

Arizona s'habilla lentement. Economisant ces gestes pour éviter toutes douleurs. La situation n'était pas particulièrement bonne. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'ils ne l'avaient pas repérée. Elle avait reconnu la voie de Stan, sans doute était il accompagner de Peter. Le fait que ce soit Radja qu'ils aient prit avec eux la perturba beaucoup. Ce n'était pas logique. Le chien l'aurait serte repérée plus vite qu'un autre mais elle aurait facilement put le retourner contre eux. Non, cette situation ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Elle examina son reflet dans le miroir, elle était encore plus pale que la normale et paraissait faible. Sans véhicule elle ne pourrait pas quitter ses lieux. Et il lui était complètement impensable de voler celui de son hôtesse. Elle ne nuirait d'aucune façon à cette famille. La bonté de ses gens la dépassait. Elle avait trop vu le côté sombre des Hommes pour encore croire en l'existence de personne comme cette magnifique femme. Elle soupira avant de se résigner à rejoindre ces sauveteurs dans le salon. Elle ne prendrait aucune décision dans l'immédiat.


	7. Chapter 7

Tout le monde était installé au salon, les enfants regardaient des dessins animé sur le canapé tandis que Marc et Callie sirotaient un café, installés dans les fauteuils. Cette scène réchauffa le cœur d'Arizona qui avançait doucement vers eux, un peu intimidée, elle n'osait pas mettre fin à ce moment de quiétude.

-Vous voilà ! Fit Callie d'un ton enjoué. Elle se leva et escorta son invité jusqu'à la table du salon où elle l'invita à s'assoir. Marc se rendis en cuisine à la recherche d'une tasse de café.

-Bon laissez moi voir sa ! Callie souleva doucement le tissu du haut de pyjama examinant attentivement la plaie. Elle fit un bruit de langue, désapprouvant. –Je vais désinfecter, il faudra la couvrir ce n'est vraiment pas beau, on dirait que sa fait plusieurs jours que vous l'avez. Pour toute réponse la blonde lui sourie faiblement. Marc revint il déposa une tasse devant Arizona. -Merci. Callie travailla sur la plaie dans le silence le plus complet sous le regard attentif de Marc. Celui-ci observait plus particulièrement la blonde. Il nota qu'elle ne montra aucun signe de douleur même quand Callie insistait sur des zones enflammées de la plaie. Il nota aussi qu'à aucun moment elle ne détacha les yeux de son amie, comme ci malgré tout se qu'elle avait fait pour elle, elle se méfiait toujours. Et elle ne toucha pas au café. Cette femme l'intriguait énormément. Mais il y avait une chose qu'il avait également remarqué c'est que son amie semblait heureuse de cette rencontre fortuite.

-Sa y est. Sa devrait aller pour aujourd'hui. En se redressant elle plaça sa main sur le front d'Arizona Celle-ci recula un peu dans un premier temps surprise par le geste –La fièvre semble diminuer. Annonça t elle avec un sourire resplendissant, Arizona se sentis légèrement étourdie. –Heu, je tiens à m'excuser pour tout sa ! Je partirais dès que possible. –Se ne serait pas une bonne idée. Fit Marc -Au contraire, je ne sais pas qui son ces gars, ni pourquoi il vous cherche, mais est ce qu'ils ne vont pas s'attendre à ce que vous soyez en mouvement ? –Sans doute oui. -Vous êtes donc plus en sécurité ici. Il fit une pause la regardant avec le plus grand sérieux. -Rassurez moi vous êtes bien le gentille dans l'histoire ? –J'aime le penser, oui. Cette réponse plut à Marc, elle semblait sincère, réfléchie. –bien alors vous resté chez Callie. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils ont l'aire de penser que vous êtes genres Wonder Woman et que vous avez rejoins la ville voisine. Arizona sourie au terme employé par Marc. –De toute façon dans votre état vous ne pourriez pas allé bien loin. Et vu ce que vous avez fait à votre voiture je ne vous prêterais même pas la voiture à pédale de mon fils. Les femmes au volant ! Il reçu une tape derrière la tête de la par de Callie. Arizona sourie d'avantage encore. Elle se détendit peu à peu. Marc prit congé raccompagné à la porte par Callie. -Je passerais demain matin de toute façon c'est à mon tour de prendre les enfants à l'école. – Ok sa marche embrasse Lexie et les enfants pour moi. –Je n'y manquerai pas.

A l'intérieur Arizona c'était installée sur le canapé. Elle resta fixer le drapeau soigneusement plié qui reposait sur la cheminée. –C'est à mon papa ! fit tristement Mathéo – Ils nous l'ont donné quand il est devenu un héro. Arizona lui sourit. –J'ai le même à la maison. –Ton papa aussi est un héro ? –Non mon frère en est un. Callie se tenait au pas de la porte écoutant l'échange entre son fils et la jeune femme. Mathéo parlait rarement de son père. –Sa fais longtemps pour toi ? –Trois ans. –Moi sa fait deux ans, mais sa fait plus de temps que je n'ai pas vu mon papa. Je ne le reverrais plus. C'est pour sa qu'on est venue ici. Parce que maman était trop triste elle avait besoin d'une nouvelle maison. Loin de papa. Avant maman était docteur. Callie allait intervenir pensant que son fils mettait la jeune femme en difficulté, mais elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit la voie d'Arizona s'élever. –Je pense que tu as tore. Je pense que ta maman est venue ici pour honorer la mémoire de ton papa. Elle a voulu que ses enfants puissent grandir dans un magnifique lieu en toute sécurité. Sachant ses enfants en sécurité ta maman se sent sans doute plus proche de ton papa. –Tu crois que mon papa sais où on est ? –J'en suis sure. –C'est vrai que tu es Wonder Woman ? –Arizona rie, mais s'arrêta avec une grimace de douleur –Je crains que non. Après quoi ils s'installèrent dans un silence confortable regardant les dessins animés.

Callie se retira dans la cuisine préparant le repas lorsqu'elle revint une demi-heure plus tard elle trouva son fils riant aux pitreries de scoubidou aux côté d'une Arizona profondément endormie.

Arizona se réveilla emmitouflée dans une couverture sur le canapé. La nuit était tombée et la maison était silencieuse. Elle repéra les médicaments sur la table et prit se dont elle avait besoin avant de se lever doucement. Bloomer leva la tête de son panier suite aux mouvements de la femme et la suivit. Ils allèrent dehors, le ciel était dégager et la lune presque pleine inonda les lieus de sa lumière argenté. Pour la première fois Arizona contempla la beauté des lieux. Elle alla jusqu'au gros chêne si appuyant, lorsqu'elle laissa son bras tomber le long de son corps, sa main entra en contacte avec la tête de l'animal, Bloomer la leva davantage à la recherche de caresses. « un jour devrais suffire, je partirais demain soir ».

Callie descendit chercher un verre d'eau et par la même occasion jeter un coup d'œil à son invité. La jeune femme c'était endormis sur le canapé peu de temps après le départ de Marc. Callie avait bien essayé de la réveiller pour qu'elle aille au lit mais elle n'y était pas parvenue. A sa grande surprise Arizona n'était pas sur le canapé. En donnant un rapide coup d'œil dans la salle elle perçu des mouvements venant de dehors. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre. Arizona était assise contre le chêne le la tête de Bloomer sur ses genoux, ses mains se perdait dans les poils de l'animal. Elle paraissait songeuse. Callie la trouva incroyablement belle. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et rompis le contact visuel qu'elle avait de la jeune femme. « Reprends toi » se murmura elle. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de rediriger son regard vers le grand chêne.

Elle hésita devait elle rejoindre la jeune femme ? Elle avait peur de se montrer trop insistante avec elle. Au file des heures il lui devenait de plus en plus difficile de ne pas lui pauser de question. Mais elle devait s'en tenir à sa promesse! Elle avait remarqué qu'Arizona n'avait pas l'aire rassurée depuis le passage des deux hommes. Même pendant son sommeil, elle paraissait tendue. Callie soupira avant de se résoudre à retourner se coucher. Elle prit une dernière vue de la femme blonde avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

Arizona resta un long moment ainsi. Elle ne saurait dire combien de temps précisément elle était restée adossée à cet arbre, caressant machinalement le chien, mais cela avait semblé calmer ses nerfs. Le soleil commençait à monter doucement dans le ciel, lorsqu'elle se décida à se lever. « profite de cette dernière journée de calme, sa risque d'être ta dernière » songea t'elle.


	8. Chapter 8

Désolé pour l'attente, j'étais en désaccord avec moi même sur ce chapitre. J'ai finalement réussit à en faire quelque chose même si ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que je voulais.

bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

Lorsque Callie se réveilla la maison semblait déjà bien animée. Le rire des enfants et une odeur alléchante la tirèrent de son lit. Elle trouva tous son petit monde en cuisine, les enfants regardaient Arizona faire des crêpes. La jeune femme les faisait voler de la poêle à l'assiette ratant régulièrement son objectif au grand bonheur de Bloomer et sous le rire des enfants. Callie sourie à la vue de cette scène. Elle hésita à interrompre ce moment. Elle observa quelque secondes de plus Arizona, elle semblait tout à fait différente de ce qu'elle avait laissé voir d'elle jusque là. Elle était très souriante, ses yeux s'illuminaient davantage lorsque les enfants riaient. Callie se demanda si elle ne faisait pas exprès de faire tomber les crêpes pour obtenir quelques rires.

-Bloomer laisse moi quelques crêpes ! fit elle en entrant dans la cuisine. Arizona sursauta surprise par l'entrer de Callie alors que les enfants allèrent saluer leur mère. – Maman Arizona nous a fait des crêpes. Cria Mathéo. –Je vois sa. –Bonjour, euh je… j'étais réveillée et je me suis dit que je pourrais m'essayer à la cuisine en attendant que vous vous leviez. – Vous avez très bien fait ! Comment vous sentez vous ce matin ? –Très bien. Les antidouleurs font des miracles ! Callie s'installa à table se faisant servir les crêpes. –Mmh, elles sont délicieuses. –Merci, c'est la première fois que j'en fais. Callie la regarda incrédule. Un cout de klaxonne se fit entendre. –C'est oncle Marc ! Cria Mathéo en se jetant des les bras de sa mère l'embrassant sur la joue. –Bonne journée maman. – bonne journée mon bébé. Il la lâcha, empoigna la boite où se trouvait la salamandre trouver la veille, pris son cartable et se dirigea à grands pas vers Arizona. Il tira sur la main de la jeune femme afin qu'elle se baisse, ce qu'elle fit, puis il déposa un baisé sur sa joue. –Bonne journée Arizona. Elle fut tellement surprise par l'acte qu'elle ne répondit pas. Elle s'est redressée doucement une fois que l'enfant a quitté la pièce en courant. Bien que plus calmement Jade fit la même chose, lorsqu'elle salua Arizona elle lui chuchota « ne vous en faites pas vous êtes notre secret » Arizona sourie au message de la demoiselle. -Je vais saluer Marc avant qu'il n'emmène les enfants à l'école. Arizona hocha la tête pour toute réponse.

Marc sortie de sa voiture en voyant Callie se diriger vers elle. – Bonjour . –Salut alors comment sa se passe ? –Très bien Marc ! Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire. Nous n'avons eut aucune visite incongrue. Et elle n'a pas essayé de nous tuer dans la nuit ! Elle a même fait le petit déjeuner. Le ton de dérisions employé par Callie, offensa quelque peu son ami. –Callie Je …. –Je sais Marc dit elle plus posément. Tout va bien se passer ok ? –Ok ! –Aller passe une bonne journée. Je passerais prendre les enfants à l'école. –Je peux les ramener. – Non sa ira j'ai une course à faire en ville cette après midi. Je les prendrais en même temps. –Ok ! Passe une Bonne journée alors. –J'y compte bien.

(Quelques heures plus tard)

La chaleur alourdit son corps, elle se sentait moite, collante. Le soleil semblait vouloir bruler sa peau claire. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de tirer le corps inerte plus proche d'elle. Elle le traina du mieux qu'elle put sur une centaine de mètres. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas aller bien loin avant qu'ils ne la rattrapent mais il lui était impensable d'abandonner. Elle était forte, brave, une personne qui protégeait ce qu'elle aimait. Une personne qui faisait face à la tempête et qui ne pliait pas. Elle avait peut être encore une chance de sauver une vie, même si ce n'était pas la sienne.

Elle ne put retenir un crie de douleur sur les derniers mètres. Sa tête tournait, la douleur irradiait son corps, les larmes coulaient malgré elle. Le bruit des hommes avançant sur eux lui sont parvenus, il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Elle entendit son nom, comment peuvent-ils le connaitre ? « Arizona ! » La chaleur, les cris, la poussière, « Arizona », la douleur, la peur, le sang « Arizona, réveillez vous ! ». Une main se pausa sur son épaule.

Callie hésita longuement avant de se décider à sortir la jeune femme de son cauchemar. Elle ne sut pas vraiment comment si prendre. Elle commença par l'appeler mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Elle pausa alors une main hésitante sur l'épaule d'Arizona. Elle regretta aussitôt son geste lorsqu'elle sentit la poigne de la femme sur son poignet. D'un mouvement rapide et maitrisé Arizona la fit basculer sur le sol, la maintenant de force. Callie laissa échapper un crie de surprise. Etant face à la blonde elle pouvait voir son visage. Bien qu'Arizona avait les yeux ouvert, elle pouvait voir qu'elle n'était pas vraiment présente. -Arizona se n'est qu'un mauvais rêve. Tout va bien. C'est moi, ce n'est que moi Callie. Elle fut elle-même étonnée du calme avec lequel elle dit ces paroles.

Arizona lâcha prise desserrant sa main du poignet de Callie et retirant doucement le bras qui appuyait fermement le corps de la Latina contre le sol. Mais elle ne bougea pas davantage. Elle était désormais allongée sur le corps de Callie. Son corps tremblait légèrement. Callie pouvait sentir le souffle irrégulier de la jeune femme dans le creux de son cou. Elle ne pouvait apercevoir son visage mais elle sentit combien son corps était tendu. Elle déplaça doucement ses bras de crainte de surprendre Arizona. –Sa va c'est finis ! Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Elle plaça ses bras autour du corps moite de la jeune femme.

Arizona n'arrivait pas à récupérer de ce rêve. Elle ne se rendit pas aussitôt compte qu'elle se trouvait allongée sur quelqu'un. Ce n'est que quand Callie prit la parole qu'elle réalisa où elle se trouvait. L'étreinte de son hôtesse la surprise, son premier réflexe a été de reculer, mais Callie la retenue, resserrant davantage son étreinte. Arizona n'a pas résisté. Elle se demanda depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas eux de contact telle que celui-ci, un contact doux, apaisant. Peu à peu la tension qui avait envahis son corps la quitta. La sentant se détendre, Callie desserra son emprise sur la blonde. Celle-ci en profita pour rompre le contact roulant lentement sur le côté elle s'allongea sur le dos.

-Je suis profondément désolée. Sa voie était cassée et encore chargée d'émotion. –Ce n'est rien. Vous faisiez un cauchemar. Tout le monde fait des cauchemars. Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser pour sa ! –Se n'est pas pour sa que je m'excuse et vous le savez. Elle ferma les yeux, soupira fortement et repris – J'aurais put vous blesser ou pire encore. Callie se redressa sur ses coudes regardant gravement l'autre femme. –Arizona , je vais bien. D'accord ! Vous m'avez surprise mais je vais bien. Les yeux bleus fouillèrent les expressions du visage en face d'eux y cherchant la vérité. Il paraissait s'insère. Elle soupira de soulagement mais son regard s'attarda sur le poignait rougissant de la brunette. –Se n'est rien, Ok ! Rien du tout. Elle se leva. Vous devriez prendre une douche je vais nous préparer du thé ok ? – Ok chuchota Arizona. Callie l'aida à se relever. –Vous devriez prendre vos médicaments. – Non sa va je me sens bien. Elle mentait, aucune des deux n'était dupe. Arizona fut soulagée que Callie n'insista pas sur ce point.

Il lui fallait être éveillée et alerte pour qu'un accident de la sorte ne se reproduise pas. « La douleur va me maintenir éveillée, elle sera mon garde fou » se dit elle. Elle profita pleinement de la douche. La faisant trainer le plus longtemps possible. Car il était évidant qu'elle devra répondre à certaines interrogations de Callie. La jeune maman avait été très patiente avec elle et étonnamment généreuse. La moindre des choses qu'Arizona pouvait faire pour la remercier était de répondre à ses questions. Au moins à seules dont elle était en mesure de répondre.


	9. Chapter 9

Merci aux peresonnes qui portent de l'intéret à cette histoire et Merci pour les reviews sa fait plaisir! :)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que sa vous plaise!

* * *

En préparant le thé Callie resongea à ce qui c'était passé. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son poignet, grimaçant au bleu qui s'y formait. Il sera difficile à masquer pensa elle. La force et la rapidité d'Arizona l'avaient une fois encore surprise. Mais pour une raison étrange à aucun moment elle n'a eut peur. Du moins pas pour elle. Elle se demanda ce qui avait bien put mettre la jeune femme dans un tel état. Elle l'avait entendu crier dans son sommeille c'est pour sa qu'elle était montée dans sa chambre. La vue qui c'était alors offerte à elle l'avait bouleversée. Arizona était en nage, son visage était contorsionné de douleur, son souffle était allaitant et sa voie cassé poussait des cris qui n'avaient rien de rassurant.

Le bruit de la porte de la salle de bain sortie Callie de ses pensées. Arizona arriva à ses côtés. Avec un grand sourire, Callie l'invita à s'installer au salon. Elles se trouvèrent toutes les deux dans une situation d'inconfort ne sachant pas vraiment que faire, ni quoi dire. Le regard d'Arizona se porta une fois encore sur le drapeau pauser sur la cheminé. Callie suivie son regard et trouva là une ouverture pour entamer la discussion.

- Mon mari était médecin. Il s'est engagé pour donner un sens à sa vie. Les paroles de Callie étaient amères, elle lui en voulait encore de ne pas considérer sa famille comme le sens de sa vie. Arizona considéra gravement la femme devant elle. Elle hésita un peu avant de prendre la parole, voyant que le sujet pouvait mettre facilement son hôtesse en colère. – Comment s'appelait-il ? –George, George O'malley. –Irak ? –Oui. Elle regarda de nouveau le drapeau, prenant une grande inspiration –Mon frère est mort en Irak. Peut être que si il y avait eu plus d'homme comme votre mari, plus de médecins, on aurait put le sauver. Callie fut reconnaissante pour ses paroles, puis fut très vite intriguée par la dernière partie. Elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas interroger son invité.

Arizona détacha son regard du morceau de tissus et observa la femme à ses côté. Elle pouvait voir qu'elle essayait de son mieux de tenir sa promesse. Elle lui sourie lui faisant un faible signe de tête. Callie compris l'invitation et la saisie avant que la blonde n'aie eu le temps de changer d'avis.

-Vous y étiez, en Irak ? –Oui j'y étais. Elle baissa la tête prenant tout son courage pour continuer. –J'étais soldat. Moi et mon frère faisions partie de la même unité. Nous étions des forces spéciales. Des sortes de supers soldats. –Whaow, Marc n'avait pas tout à fait tord, vous êtes une sorte de Wonder Woman. Arizona rie au commentaire, mais son rire s'estompa bien vite. – Non, je n'ai rien d'une héroïne Calliope. –Comment ?...- Les lettres sur la table du couloir. Votre nom y est indiqué, ma formation fait de moi une personne très observatrice. –vous êtes une sorte d'agent secret ?–Non plus. J'étais un soldat sur entrainé ayant certaines aptitudes physiques et mentales exploitables. Une bonne recrue ! Callie fut frappée par les mots choisis par la jeune femme. Frappée était encore faible comme mot. –A vous entendre on croirait que vous étiez un objet. –Oui, c'est ce que nous étions. Des sortes de pions qui s'exécutent sans pauser de questions. Une fois le pion rompu on offre un joli drapeau lors d'une cérémonie pompeuse à la famille. Quelques belles paroles et puis voilà on passe au suivant. Mon frère a passé cinq années de sa vie à servir ce pays et tous ce que mes parents on eux c'est un drapeau. Une larme coula sur sa joue, elle l'essuya rapidement.- je suis désolée je ne devrais pas parler comme sa. Vous y avez perdu votre mari et…. – Non sa va ! Je vous assure. Je me suis fait ma propre idée sur le sujet. Différente de la votre, je suppose, mais pas très rose non plus. Elle fit une pause ne sachant pas vraiment si elle pouvait en demander davantage. Elle décida d'y aller doucement. – Depuis combien de temps avez-vous quitté l'armée ? – Pas loin de trois ans. Un peu moins d'un mois après la mort de mon frère. Choc post-traumatique ! J'y étais lorsqu'il est mort et mes proches vous diraient que je n'en suis jamais revenu.

Callie se rapprocha et tira doucement Arizona contre elle la serrant dans ses bras. Elle ne prononça pas un mot incapable de savoir quoi dire. Elle se contenta de la garder contre elle, en espérant que se soit suffisant. Elle en savait largement assez pour le moment. Cette étreinte réconforta Arizona, cette femme semblait l'apaiser comme personne et sa la déconcertait de plus en plus. « Ne pas s'attacher » se répétait-elle. Les liens sont dangereux ! Elle prit une grande respiration et écouta sa tête plutôt que son corps et se dégagea des bras de Callie. Elle le fit toute fois avec douceur pour ne pas l'offenser.-Je crois que je vais aller faire un petit tour dehors, histoire de m'oxygéné un peu. Sans attendre de réponse elle sortie.

–Super choix de question Callie ! Vraiment super ! Elle soupira, regardant par la fenêtre Arizona se diriger vers le gros chêne Bloomer sur les talons. Une centaine de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Callie. Trois ans, et depuis que c'était il passé ? Qui la poursuivait ? Et pourquoi ? Que se passerait-il si ces hommes la retrouvaient ? La connaissance de ces quelques fragments de l'histoire de sa belle inconnue, n'a fait qu'attiser sa curiosité. « Woaw ! Depuis quand cette femme était sa belle inconnue ! Ne pas s'attacher Callie tu ne sais même pas qui elle est. Peut être qu'elle est dangereuse. Non Impossible ! Et merde ! » Elle quitta la belle des yeux, reprenant ses esprits. « Les enfants ! » Elle empoigna ses clés et se dirigea vers l'extérieur. –Arizona je vais faire une course avant de récupérer les enfants à l'école ! Est-ce que vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? –Non, merci. –Ok j'en ai pour moins d'une heure ! Si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit n'hésitez pas, faites comme chez vous ! –Ok ! – A tout à l'heure ! Elle partie ainsi.

Arizona était de plus en plus déconcertée par les actions de Calliope. La confiance que cette femme lui donnait la dépassait. –Ok Bloomer il ne reste plus que nous deux ! Allons préparer mon départ !


	10. Chapter 10

La ville d'habitude si tranquille était bien agitée, il ne faisait nul doute dans l'esprit de Callie qu'Arizona en était la cause. Callie se rendit au restaurant des sœurs Grey. Un groupe d'hommes costumés et de policiers y étaient réunis ils étaient une douzaine, le ton montait. Une femme blonde tempera le tout leur demandant de se taire. –Vous ne résoudrez pas le problème comme sa ! cria-elle.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Callie à Lexie.- Ils sont à la recherche de cette femme. Apparemment, elle serait très dangereuse. Elle se serait enfuit d'un hôpital psychiatrique il y a cinq jours. C'est sa voiture qui a été récupérée dans le ravin. – Ouai des hommes sont passé chez moi hier. Mais je croyais qu'elle était déjà loin. –Ils semblent divisé à ce sujet. Callie jeta un coup d'œil au groupe, Dereck le mari de Meredith en faisait partie, il était le shérif de la ville.

– Je suis certain que si cette femme était toujours ici, vous l'auriez trouvée. Les gens de cette ville coopèrent. –Ne sous estimez pas cette femme shérif. Fit l'un des hommes que Callie reconnu comme étant celui rester muet la veille chez elle. –Elle est intelligente et manipulatrice. Elle sait comment parvenir à ses fins. Elle a très bien pu rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de l'un de vos concitoyens. –Ok et concrètement qu'est ce que l'on peut faire ? La femme prit alors la parole –Un groupe continue de la chercher vers le nord, pendant qu'un autre reste dans les environs. Si vous la voyez avant nous ne jouez pas aux héros messieurs, appelez nous. –Nous sommes flics, cette ville à beau être petite ont sait comment la défendre ! –Karev c'est bien sa ? – Oui madame. –vous ignorez visiblement à qui vous avez à faire. Elle s'est délibérément jeter d'un ravin avec une voiture lancée à pleine vitesse ! Callie sentie une pointe de fierté dans les paroles prononcées par la femme. – Elle a décimé un groupe de dix hommes formés au combat en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire. Cette femme est surentrainé et sans aucun doute plus intelligente que la plus part d'entre nous. Elle a survécu à des situations dont vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer. Alors croyez-moi lorsque je vous dis qu'elle ne ferait qu'une bouché d'un petit policier comme vous.

-Voilà ta commande ! Excuses moi d'avoir été aussi longue mais avec tous ce monde on est débordées. –Cette histoire est au moins bonne pour les affaires ! Lexie lui sourie en lui donnant un clin d'œil. –Tu récupères les enfants ? – Oui j'y vais de ce pas ! – oh tu peux garder Adam et Victor, je risque de finir plus tard aujourd'hui. –Heu, ouai bien sur !

Elle quitta les lieux en jetant un dernier cout d'œil au groupe. La femme reçu un coup de téléphone –Excusez moi messieurs. Elle se leva tout en décrochant – Hey chéri comment vas-tu ? Elle se dirigea vers la porte que Callie lui tenue, la suivant, tout en allant vers sa voiture, elle tendit discrètement l'oreille. – Oui je sais, ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien. Callie plaça les courses dans le coffre. –Ok c'est promis, on se voie ce soir….. Ok bye. Elle raccrocha. – Ok ! murmura-elle en un sourire avant de retourner dans le restaurant.

Avant de récupérer les enfants Callie passa voir Marc. Par chance il n'avait aucun client. –Le monde ce porte donc bien! Heureusement que le restaurant de ta femme tourne mieux que ton cabinet ! –Ahah ! Rentres et installes-toi ! Callie s'allongea sur la table de consultation comme elle le faisait souvent lors de ses visites au cabinet. –Laissez-moi deviner vos symptômes Madame. Souffrez-vous de doutes, de craintes ? -Marc tu n'es pas drôle ! –Je ne suis pas sûre de blaguer Callie. –Oui j'ai entendu ce qui se dit. – Et ? –Je n'y crois pas ! Tu l'as vue elle n'a rien de dangereux.- Pas tout à fait d'accord sur ce point. Elle t'as désarmée, elle a utilisé ta fille pour ce protéger. Callie soupira. –Elle était soldat en Irak. Cette simple déclaration les plongea dans un profond silence.

-Sa peut expliquer l'hôpital psychiatrique ! Commença Marc. –Elle n'a pas l'aire folle ! Cette femme au restaurant. Elle a dit qu'elle à mit K.O. dix hommes entrainés au combat. Quel genre d'établissement psychiatrique emploie des hommes entrainés au combat ? –J'en sais rien peut être des établissements qui accueillent que des soldats. Marc lui-même doutait de ses paroles, il était évident qu'ils leur manquaient un morceau de cette histoire. Et sans doute la pièce maitresse. –Je continue à la garder à la maison Marc !- Ok Je passerais prendre les enfants chez toi ce soir. Mais il serait peut être préférable qu'ils ne rencontrent pas Arizona. –Je vais faire ce que je peux à ce sujet. Et ne t'en fait pas je vais faire attention ! dit elle avec dérision. - Ne prends pas sa à la légère Callie. Tous sa à l'aire on ne peut plus sérieux. –Oui je sais.

Elle récupéra les enfants qui étaient très excités. –Tante Callie tu as vue tout ces hommes, ils cherchent un espion. Fit Adam l'ainé des enfants Sloan, âgé de huit ans. – Un espion ? – Oui, ils sont venus à l'école ce matin, hein Mathéo ! – C'est vrai maman ils ont dit que si on savait quelque chose, il fallait leur dire. Callie fronça les sourcils, ces gens utilisaient même les enfants pour arriver à leur fin ! – Mais nous on a rien dit. Fit son fils. – Normal puisqu'on ne sait rien ! Conclus sa fille en regardant intensément sa mère. Celle-ci lui sourie fièrement. –Oui c'est normal ! murmura-elle.

Callie espéra que lorsqu'il arriverait chez eux Arizona ne serait pas en vue. Elle remercia silencieusement la providence lorsqu'elle ne vie aucune blonde à l'extérieur de la maison. –les enfants jouez dehors pendant que je vous prépare le goûter. –On peut aller dans la rivière maman ? Bonne idée c'est assez loin de la maison. –Oui mais juste les pieds et ne trempez pas vos habilles ! –Ouai ! crièrent en cœur les enfants. Tous sauf Jade se rendirent à la rivière. –Je reste avec toi maman ! Je vais préparer le goûter pendant que tu parles à Arizona. Callie sourie à sa fille, tout en lui donnant un baisé sur la joue. – Dieu que tu es intelligente ma fille ! Jade rie au compliment.

Callie trouva Arizona dans son atelier de peinture qui se trouvait au dernier étage de la maison. La vue qui s'offrait à elle l'a ravit. Elle était splendide. La jeune femme contemplait le travail de son hôte. Elle se trouvait devant une immense toile aux couleurs vives, elle n'aurait pas su dire ce que sa représentait, mais le tout était harmonieux. Callie éclaircie sa gorge, pour indiquer sa présence. –Vous êtes douée ! lui dit simplement Arizona. –Heu merci. Je … peindre me détends. La blonde lui sourie penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté elle étudia la femme devant elle. – J'aurais du le deviner, que vous étiez une artiste ! Callie se sentit rougir. – Je suis venu pour vous dire que les enfants de Marc sont ici. –Je me ferais discret, c'est promis. –Ok! Et aussi les gens qui vous cherchent, sont toujours en ville. Ils ont la police à leur côté. –Que disent-ils ? Callie hésita un peu. –Que vous vous êtes échappée d'un hôpital psychiatrique et que vous êtes dangereuse. Arizona s'avança doucement vers elle, gardant un faible sourire sur les lèvres. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la belle. –Et qu'en pensez-vous ? – Pas grand-chose !- Je vous en prie ! Vous êtes une femme intelligente Calliope, je sais que vous avez un avis sur la question. Sans doute devait elle jouer franc jeu pour que la blonde en face de même ! – Je pense que ça fait beaucoup de personnes pour une simple évasion d'hôpital. Ce qui me laisse penser que vous pouvez vraiment être dangereuse. Elle fit une pause voyant que ces mots ne choquèrent pas la demoiselle elle continua. –Vous avez clairement de la valeur pour ces personnes. Bien qu'ils semblent vous craindre. –Et vous, me craignez vous ? -Non ! Je sais que vous ne ferais aucun mal, ni à moi, ni à mes enfants. Je ne prétends pas savoir pourquoi, mais je reste persuadée que vous êtes la gentille dans cette histoire. Arizona lui sourie sincèrement, faisant apparaitre ces fossettes. Elle se pencha plus près de la Latina déposant un baiser sur sa joue, puis gardant sa position elle chuchota. –Merci. Elle se dégagea avec lenteur et quitta la pièce, laissant une Callie immobile.

Callie plaça sa main sur sa joue qui avait reçu le baiser. Un sourire se dessina doucement sur ses lèvres. La douceur des lèvres qui si étaient pauser lui donna un frisson de plaisir. Elle rougie en songeant aux sensations que ce petit contact avec fait pour elle, n'osant pas imaginer se que serait un vrai baiser. Elle secoua la tête riant de son ridicule. « on dirait une ado » songea elle.


	11. Chapter 11

voilà la suite, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres, car je ne pourrais pas actualisé l'histoire de sitôt! Désolé Julie il te faudra être patiente! ;)

J'accepte volontier t'a proposition d'aide pour l'orthographe flow, je sais que ce point me fait défaut.

Merci pour les messagse sa fait super plaisir! comme toujours j'espère que vous apprécierez cette suite!

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. La soirée avait été calme, tout sujet sérieux avait été évité. Le diner c'était déroulé dans la bonne humeur, principalement animé par les enfants. Callie avait observé Arizona du coin de l'œil toute la soirée et elle pouvait dire que son invité avait clairement quelque chose sur l'esprit. Mais elle ne tenta pas de découvrir se qu'il en était.

Trois heures du matin approchait, il était l'heure pour Arizona de quitter les lieux. Elle se leva sans bruit, marchant sur la pointe des pieds, elle longea le couloir, s'arrêtant devant la porte de la chambre de Callie. La porte était entrouverte. Arizona contempla pendant quelques secondes le sommeil son hôtesse. Elle s'avança doucement dans la chambre et se pencha sur le corps de l'endormie. Le risque de réveiller la belle ne l'effleura même pas. Elle laissa son désir l'emporter sur sa raison. Elle arrêta son avancer à quelques centimètres du visage de Callie « merci pour tous » chuchota- elle, avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de la brune. Elle ne s'attarda pas sur son acte audacieux, se redressant rapidement. Elle contempla une dernière fois Callie, dont le sommeil semblait imperturbable. « Au revoir » souffla la blonde avant de sortir de la pièce. Puis quitta définitivement la maison.

Callie avait un sommeil léger. Depuis qu'elle était devenue maman elle n'a jamais plus eu un sommeil profond. Toujours à l'affut du moindre pleur, du moindre bruit. Sans doute une des caractéristiques de l'instinct maternel ! Mais ce soir là le bruit qui attira son attention ne venait pas de ses enfants. Callie pouvait distinctement entendre les pas légers d'Arizona. Elle regarda son réveil qui indiquait qu'il était 2h55. Elle se figea lorsque les pas se rapprochèrent de sa chambre. Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'Arizona s'était arrêtée devant sa porte. Il lui fallut beaucoup de volonté pour ne pas les ouvrir au moment où l'autre femme entra dans sa chambre, ou pire au moment où elle sentit le corps de la blonde en suspension au dessus du siens. Les trois mots chuchotés par Arizona lui fendirent le cœur. Elle lui faisait ces adieux ! Mais elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de ce pencher sur cette nouvelle information, son esprit fut totalement détournée par une douce paire de lèvres se pausant sur les siennes. Le baiser était léger et rapide mais il emporta toute pensée rationnelle de la brune. « au revoir » ce mot la fit chuter du petit nuage sur lequel elle flottait. C'était officiel Arizona partait. Callie ouvrit subitement les yeux . Elle ne bougea que lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de l'entré se fermer. Elle se leva alors et alla à sa fenêtre. Elle vit Arizona suivit de près par Bloomer. Lorsque les deux furent arrivés au niveau du gros chêne Arizona fit signe au chien de rester là. Il obéit et regarda tout comme sa maitresse la blonde s'éloigner.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que Callie vit une voiture stationnée sur la route en attente pour Arizona. Elle vit un Homme en sortir, il était trop loin pour qu'elle puisse bien le distinguer. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire était qu'il était grand et svelte. Il salua Arizona d'un salut militaire. Puis il s'installa du côté passager de la voiture laissant à Arizona le soin de conduire. Elle partie ainsi. « au revoir » chuchota Callie.

Le matin Callie expliqua à ses enfants qu'Arizona avait du partir. –Sans nous dire au revoir ! s'offensa Mathéo. –Elle devait partir tôt, elle n'a sans doute pas voulut nous réveiller. –Est-ce qu'on va la revoir ? –Je ne sais pas Jade. – On continu de garder le secret maman ? –Oui mon bébé on continue de garder le secret.

Après avoir déposer les enfants à l'école Callie alla rendre visite à Marc. Elle du attendre qu'il finisse avec un patient, avant de prendre directement place sur la table de consultation. - Elle est partie ! –Oh ! Quand ? –Dans la nuit. –Je pense que c'est une bonne chose. Sa aurait put mal finir cette histoire ! Callie soupira.-Et si il lui arrive quelque chose ? On ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il se passe !-Et ce ne sont pas nos affaires. Callie cette femme n'était que de passage. Tu en as déjà largement assez fait pour elle ! Ok ? –Ok ! Elle le dit très peu convaincu. –Vas voir Lexie et commandes une de ses part de tarte aux abricots avec un bon café. C'est mon ordonnance, sa va te remonter le morale. Callie lui fit un faible sourire, son ami connaissait son péché mignon.

Il y avait du monde chez les sœurs Grey, le groupe de la veille y siégeait encore. Ils ne semblaient pas être au courant du départ d'Arizona ce qui rassura Callie. Elle s'installa à une table d'où elle pouvait observer ce qui se passait. La femme qui menait les opérations ne semblait pas vraiment inquiète ce qui étonna Callie. Les hommes qui l'accompagnaient par contre étaient clairement tendus.

–Altman !cria un homme d'une soixantaine d'année, il s'avançait à grand pas vers le groupe, suivit par une femme que Callie devina être sa femme. –Monsieur Ro…. Commença la femme qui menait les opérations, mais elle fut très vite interrompu par l'homme visiblement furieux –Où est-elle ? Qu'avez-vous fait de ma fille ?-Colonel Robbins nous avons la situation en main. Nous allons retrouver votre fille. On sait qu'elle est passée par cette ville et qu'elle peut encore y être. –Non s'en est assez ! cria –il. –Daniel calmes toi ! Essaya de tempérer sa femme. –Vous n'allez pas me servir cette merde Altman ! Je veux voir ma fille. Qu'elle soit saine et sauve ! Et je doute que ces messieurs soient les personnes les plus aptes à me ramener ma fille en un seul morceau. –Il faut que vous compreniez que votre fille est hors de control Colonel ! Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que d'utiliser la force. –Hors de contrôle ! Il rit amèrement . –La faute à qui ! Railla-il avant de faire demi-tour.

Callie avait été tellement attentive à l'interaction entre le père d'Arizona et cette femme, Altman, qu'elle ne c'était pas rendu compte que quelqu'un la fixait intensément. Ce n'est que quand le colonel se retira qu'elle croisa les yeux bleues de la femme. La vieille femme lui sourie avant de suivre son mari.

Callie rentra avec encore plus de questions qu'auparavant . Les parents d'Arizona la cherchaient eux aussi. Leur inquiétude paraissait sincère. Elle s'installa sur le porche, songeuse. Ayant très peu dormis la veille, elle sombra bien vite dans le sommeil. C'est Marc qui la réveilla. –Hey Cal ! Réveilles toi ! Tu as de la visite. –Hein… quoi…. ? Marc ? Elle se redressa dans fauteuil où elle se trouvait. –Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Lui demanda-elle d'une voie encore endormie. –Une femme te cherchait. Elle s'est renseignée auprès de Lexie qui la dirigée vers moi. Je te l'aie amenée. –Une femme ? Il se recula laissant Callie voir la femme assise dans la voiture de Marc. Elle la reconnu aussitôt. -C'est la mère de ton inconnue. Tu veux la voir. Callie était perplexe mais accepta.

La femme lui tendis la main –Je suis Barbara Robbins, la maman d'Arizona. –Bonjour Madame, je suis Callie Torres. Que puis- je faire pour vous ? –Je sais que vous avez rencontré ma fille. J'aurais aimé pouvoir parler avec vous. Callie était estomaquer comment savait elle sa ? Devait elle lui mentir ? Elle pouvait lire l'angoisse sur le visage de cette femme, l'angoisse d'une mère. –Oui bien sur ! Rentrons ! Marc les laissa seules.

Elles s'installèrent au salon. –Vous voulez boire quelque chose ou ? –Non, non tout ce que je veux c'est parler avec vous. –Ok . Callie regarda alors la femme face à elle. Arizona avait des airs de ressemblance avec sa mère, en plus des yeux, elle avait hérité du menton de sa maman. –Comment avez-vous sut que j'ai rencontré Arizona ? Barbara lui sourit. –C'était écrit sur votre visage. Vous sembliez très intéressé par ce qui se passait mais pas comme un simple badaud. Vous étiez préoccupée. Callie hocha la tête, se tout en se disant qu'elle aurait du être plus prudente. – vous l'avez donc bien rencontré ? –Oui, je l'ai bien rencontrée ? –Je comprends que vous soyez hésitante à me répondre. Je ne sais pas se qu'elle vous à dit, ni ce que vous avez put entendre à son sujet. Alors ce que je vous propose c'est que je vous raconte tout ce que je sais de tout sa et qu'en suite si vous le jugez juste, vous répondiez à mes questions.-Cela me semble correct .

-Mon mari et moi avons eut deux enfants, Arizona et Peter. Arizona est l'ainée de deux ans. C'est deux là on toujours été inséparables. Là où allait l'un l'autre suivait ! Si bien que lorsqu'Arizona c'est engagée dans l'armée, Peter l'a suivit. Peter était un bon soldat, mais dans ce domaine Arizona excellait. Intelligence, rapidité et force, trois qualités qu'elle a et qui l'on menée à devenir l'un des membres d'une unité d'intervention spéciale. Comme toujours Peter est parvenu à suivre sa sœur sur ce terrain. Sa a été plus difficile pour lui d'intégrer cette équipe mais il a réussi. Ils ont passé trois ans à mener des opérations plus dangereuses les une que les autres dans différents pays. Tout c'est arrêté en Irak ! Mon fils y à perdu la vie. Elle fit une pause Callie respecta son silence.

-Arizona y était. Je ne sais pas vraiment les détails de tout sa. Je sais qu'ils étaient dans une situation délicate, à découvert et qu'il y a eu une attaque. Des tireurs embusqués, Peter a reçus une balle dans l'abdomen. Arizona m'a dit qu'il n'a pas souffert et qu'il est mort sur le coup. Mais je sais qu'elle m'a mentit. J'ai interrogé l'un de ses collègues à ce sujet. Pas que je voulais vraiment le savoir. Mais je voulais être en mesure d'aider ma fille. De pouvoir comprendre ce qu'elle a surmonté. Ce que j'ai appris me donne encore des hauts le cœur.

Callie pouvait voir que Madame Robbins se battait avec ces émotions. –Vous n'êtes pas obligez de m'en parler. –Si je veux que vous compreniez pourquoi ma fille est comme elle est.

-Peter n'ai pas mort sur le coup. Sa à prit plus d'une heure pour qu'il décède. Ils étaient dans un coin isolé. Leur véhicule était inutilisable et les renforts m'étaient un temps fou à arrivé. Il est partit une dizaine de minutes avant qu'ils arrivent. Ce jour la j'ai perdu mon fils, mais aussi une grande partie de ma fille. Elle n'a plus jamais été la même après sa. C'était une personne joyeuse et optimiste. Elle avait un rire et un sourire communicatif. Son visage s'illumina à la mémoire de cette fille qu'elle avait perdu.

-Elle est retourné en Irak mais a très vite été rapatriée, elle était très malade, psychologiquement détruite. On a été obligé de l'hospitalisé. Elle est restée trois mois en Hôpital psychiatrique. Lorsqu'elle est sortie elle voulait retourner en Irak. Elle avait pourtant beaucoup d'amertume envers l'armée mais elle avait cette idée fixe. Un peu comme si il lui restait quelque chose à faire la bas. L'autorisation ne lui à pas été accorder. L'armé refusait de la ramener là bas. Ils voulaient qu'elle devienne formatrice de nouvelles recrus. Sa la rendu encore un peu plus en colère. Un soir elle s'est disputée avec son père. Elle est partie et est plus jamais revenu. Sa va faire deux ans de sa. On a reçu une carte de vœux la première année et puis plus rien. Mon mari a fait appel à ses contacts pour en apprendre davantage mais elle était introuvable.

-Il y a une semaine on a reçu un appel nous disant que notre fille était dans un hôpital psychiatrique depuis huit mois. Qu'elle y était arrivée avec des troubles de la mémoire. On n'y a pas vraiment crut au début mais on voulait qu'en même allé voir. Le temps qu'on arrive là bas elle était déjà partie. On n'a aucune idée de ce qui c'est passé. Je sais que mon mari en sait plus que se qu'il veut bien le dire, mais on ne sait pas ce qui l'a amenée là.

-Tout sa vous a donc conduit jusqu'à moi ! -Oui, j'espère que vous serez la personne qui acceptera de me parler de ma fille. De me dire comment elle va. –Je ne sais pas grand-chose de plus madame. Elle ne m'a pas beaucoup parlé. Elle m'avait parlé de son frère et de l'armée, mais c'est tout ! – Elle vous en à parler ? – oui ! La vieille femme semblait clairement étonner. –Elle doit bien vous estimer ! –Elle est restée trois nuits ici. Je l'ai trouvé près du chêne, blessée. Mais rien de grave rassurez vous. Des égratignures et des côtes cassées. Mais comme je vous le disais elle n'a pas beaucoup parler. –Comment l'avez-vous trouvée ? –Forte, calme, aimable et même un peu drôle parfois. Votre fille semble être une bonne personne. Barbara sourie – Elle l'est !


	12. Chapter 12

merci pour les messages, ils font toujours très plaisirs! :)

et merci beaucoup à flow pour les corrections !

bonne lecture a vous!

* * *

« Vous êtes maman, vous comprenez la préoccupation que l'on peut avoir pour  
ses enfants ! Elle ne vous quitte pas même quand ils grandissent. D'une mère  
à une autre, pourriez-vous me faire une faveur ?  
Callie avait hoché la tête d'un signe affirmatif.  
« Si vous avez l'occasion de parler à ma fille, dites lui que son père et  
moi pensons fort à elle. Que son père s'en veut pour ce qu'il lui a dit et  
qu'en aucun cas il ne le pensait, qu'elle nous manque. »  
Avant que Callie ai eut le temps de protester, en lui disant qu'il n'y avait  
aucune chance qu'elle revoie un jour Arizona, Barbara l'avait prise dans ses  
bras.  
« Merci » lui avait-elle chuchoté avant de rejoindre Marc qui l'attendait  
dehors.  
Ca allait faire deux heures que Madame Robbins l'avait laissée. Les quelques  
réponses que cette dame lui avait donné, avaient créé une foule d'autres  
questions. Qu'avait donc vécu Arizona pour se retrouver en hôpital  
psychiatrique ? Pourquoi voulait-elle se rendre en Irak ?... Elle s'installa  
devant son ordinateur et se connecta à Google.  
- Maman on est de retour ! Cria Jade de la porte d'entrée.  
– Je suis au salon. Elle posa l'ordinateur sur la table basse et se leva  
pour accueillir ses enfants.  
– Hey comment était votre journée ?  
– Bien !  
– Trop bien maman ! Adam et moi on veut aller à la rivière pendant que tu  
parles avec oncle Marc on peut ?  
– Heu oui ! répondit Callie un peu confuse.  
Marc fit alors son entré.  
– Il faut qu'on parle ! Annonça-t-il.  
– Ok ! Café ?  
- Ouai.  
Ils s'installèrent en cuisine.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi cet air solennel ?  
– Le père de ton inconnue c'est fait arrêter, il y a deux heures.  
– Quoi mais pourquoi ?  
– Derek ne fait que suivre les ordres de ces types. Ils ont un bout de  
papier disant qu'ils ont genre les pleins pouvoirs. Un papier fédéral.  
Lorsque j'ai déposé Madame Robbins, cette femme Teddy Altman l'a également  
interrogé. Il n'y a pas des kilomètres pour qu'ils viennent jusqu'ici. Ils  
deviennent impatients.  
– Ils ne peuvent rien contre moi Marc, je ne sais rien.  
Marc considéra gravement son amie.  
– En plus je suis de plus en plus sûre que ces types sont louches. J'ai  
fait quelques recherches après la visite de madame Robbins. Arizona et son  
frère faisaient parti d'une unité spéciale de l'armée. Son frère est mort  
il y a trois ans, mais il n'est mentionné nulle part, sur aucune de ces  
fichues listes. Arizona est mentionnée dans quelques articles. Il y ait dit  
qu'elle a refusé une décoration pour acte héroïque dans l'un d'entre eux.  
Dans un autre ils disent que l'unité qu'elle dirigeait il y a trois ans a  
été démantelée. Je suis sûre que tout ça est lié. Et…  
- Stop Callie, il faut que tu arrêtes ! Elle est partie et tant mieux. Cette  
histoire est trop dingue pour des gens comme nous ok ! Il faut que tu arrêtes  
pour toi et tes gosses. Ces mecs ne rigolent pas Callie.  
Elle soupira, incapable d'arrêter de chercher des liens avec les différentes  
informations.  
– Elle est partie, tu ne peux rien faire pour elle. Et je pense sincèrement  
que même si tu le pouvais, tu ne l'aiderais pas en te mêlant dans cette  
merde. Elle a l'air de très bien s'en sortir seule. Ok ?  
–Ok ! Souffla – t- elle peu convaincue.  
–Bon !  
Ils finirent leur café changeant radicalement de sujet, puis allèrent  
rejoindre leurs enfants à la rivière. Leurs quatre enfants riaient, trempés  
de la tête aux pieds.  
– Oh non les garçons c'est mon jour de bain. Fit un Marc plaintif sous le  
rire de Callie. Son rire c'est très vite éteint lorsqu'elle vit une voiture  
noire se diriger droit vers eux, suivit par la voiture du shérif.  
« Merde » Elle donna un rapide coup d'œil à Marc qui semblait partager ses  
craintes. Les hommes sortirent de leurs véhicules, bientôt rejoins par  
Derek.  
- Désolé de te déranger Callie mes ces hommes voudraient te poser quelques  
questions.  
– Ok je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Vous voulez entrer ?  
– Non Madame, nous allons être brèves. Nous savons que vous avez  
rencontré Barbara Robbins dans l'après midi. Nous savons également que vous  
vous êtes récemment intéressé aux unités spéciales de l'armée et plus  
particulièrement à la fratrie Robbins. Est-ce exact ?  
Callie fut prise de court. Elle ne sut que répondre, il était claire qu'il  
était inutile de nier.  
– Vous êtes quoi ? Des espions ?  
– Madame je ne pense pas que vous vous rendez compte de la situation dans  
laquelle vous vous êtes mise. Je crois savoir que lors des recherches l'un de  
nos chiens est entré dans votre maison.  
–Oui, mais…  
- Ce chien, était-ce Radja ?  
– Je ne me souviens plus de son nom.  
Il se tourna vers son collègue qui après avoir jeté un coup d'œil rapide  
à un bout de papier fit un signe de tête affirmatif.  
– Madame je crains que je sois dans l'obligation de vous demandez de nous  
suivre.  
– Quoi ? Mais c'est ridicule !  
– Ne nous forcer pas à utiliser la force.  
– Woaw, du calme les gars vous l'arrêtez parce qu'elle a parlé à une  
vieille dame et parce qu'un chien est entré chez elle ? protesta Marc.  
– Non monsieur. Nous l'amenons pour l'interroger car il est évident qu'elle  
nous cache quelque chose.  
Sur ces paroles il fit signe à Callie de monter en voiture. Elle regarda  
incrédule Derek.  
– Je suis désolé Callie, mais il faut que tu fasses ce qu'ils te disent.  
– Ok. Mark je compte sur toi pour les enfants !  
– Pas de soucis.  
– Tu reviens vite maman ?  
Elle interrogea l'homme du regard qui garda son expression froide.  
- Je ne sais pas Théo ! Finit-elle par répondre.  
- Soyez sage mes amours.  
Elle les embrassa avant de monter en voiture.  
Ca faisait maintenant plus de trois heures qu'elle avait été amenée au  
bureau de police. Trois heures que ces hommes lui posaient encore et encore  
les mêmes questions. Elle avait avoué au bout de la première heure qu'elle  
avait recueilli Arizona. Lorsqu'ils lui ont demandé pourquoi elle ne  
répondit pas dans un premier temps. Puis à bout de nerfs elle leur cria  
qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser une personne blessée sans réagir ! Qu'elle  
était docteur, qu'il était de son devoir de soigner. Elle se mordit la  
langue lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle en avait trop dit lorsqu'elle vit le  
sourire de satisfaction de son inquisiteur. Mais cela ne semblait pas suffire.  
Ils ont insisté sur l'histoire de son mari. Puis sont revenus sur Arizona.  
Callie était épuisée. Les questions se poursuivaient se répétant au fil  
des heures. Vous a-t-elle demandé de l'aider ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé  
la police ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir indiqué la présence de cette femme, cette  
femme dangereuse lors de l'incident du chien ? Comment était parti Arizona ?  
Vers où ?  
- Je vous l'ai dit et vous le répète, elle est partie dans la nuit, je ne  
sais pas comment, ni où. Elle était là quand je me suis couchée et absente  
lorsque je me suis réveillée. Sur ce point Callie était plus que sûre  
qu'il était important qu'elle ne craque pas. Elle n'avait révélé la  
présence de cet homme à personne, même pas à Marc.  
Ca dura un long, long moment encore. Callie était incapable d'évaluer le  
temps qu'elle avait passé dans ce bureau à se faire cuisiner. Un homme qui  
lui était totalement inconnu fit son entrée dans le bureau, escorté par  
Karev.  
– Madame Torres, vous allez devoir me suivre.  
– Quoi ?  
– Je pense que vous m'avez très bien comprise.  
Callie fut soudainement prise de panique.  
– Mais où et pourquoi ?  
– En couvrant Arizona Robbins vous vous êtes mise dans une situation très  
délicate Madame. Vous allez devoir répondre de vos actes.


	13. Chapter 13

Callie était tellement abasourdie qu'elle ne posa aucune autre question. Elle  
se laissa guider jusqu'à un nouveau véhicule. Tout se déroula vite et dans  
un silence quasi complet. Elle entendit brièvement Derek lui dire qu'il  
préviendrait Marc, de ne pas s'en faire pour les enfants. Elle vit les  
regards de pitié, d'incompréhensions des personnes qu'elle connaissait. «  
Incompréhension », le mot était encore trop doux pour décrire le KO dans  
lequel se trouvait l'esprit de Callie. Sa rencontre avec la belle blonde,  
jusque là si excitante, c'était transformée en un véritable cauchemar.  
Ils ont roulé pendant une bonne heure. « Loin de tout » pensa Callie. Ils  
avaient croisé peu de voitures, encore moins d'habitation. La voiture  
s'immobilisa devant une grande bâtisse. Deux hommes armés semblaient monter  
la garde devant la porte d'entrée. Cela n'avait rien d'ordinaire. Ca ne  
ressemblait pas à un bureau fédéral, ni à un centre de détention. Le sang  
de Calie se glaça d'effroi.  
« Et si ils allaient me tuer ».  
Elle songea à ses enfants. L'angoisse monta encore d'un cran.  
L'homme sortie de la voiture, ouvrit la portière arrière et tira sans  
ménagement Callie par le bras. – Restez tranquille et tout ira bien.  
Il la conduite à l'intérieur jusqu'à une chambre.  
– Vous allez rester là ce soir. Voilà les règles, ici vous obéissez. Si  
tout va bien aucun mal ne vous sera fait. Cela ne devrait pas être trop long.  
Je pense que d'ici quelques heures je vous reconduirais chez vous.  
– Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est ce que vous voulez de moi au juste ?  
– Rien votre présence devrait suffire ! Restez tranquille.  
– Mayer ! Cria la voie d'une femme.  
– Merde ! murmura l'homme.  
Il quitta la chambre prenant soin de bien fermer derrière lui.  
- Altman !  
– Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ? On m'a dit que vous avez amené une femme  
avec vous.  
– Je l'ai fait oui ! Elle a hébergé Robbins !  
– Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de faire au juste ?  
– Pourquoi me poser la question lorsque vous connaissez la réponse ?  
– Vous voulez vous servir de cette femme comme appât.  
- Connaissant Robbins elle doit suivre nos échanges radios. Lorsqu'elle va  
apprendre que nous avons cette femme elle ne devrait pas tarder à rappliquer.

– Vous voulez utiliser l'instinct protecteur de Robbins ! Etes- vous  
complètement malade ? Je ne parle même pas du fait que Callie Torres est une  
civile. Que vous n'avez aucun droit de la retenir contre sa volonté.  
– Ok Altman ca suffit. Je vous rappelle qu'on tolère votre présence  
uniquement par respect pour votre mari. Mais ça pourrait bien changer.  
– Tout ça est une très mauvaise idée. Compte tenu du passé de Robbins  
vous risquez de vous retrouvez face à une personne ingérable.  
– Nous avons de quoi la calmer ne vous en faite pas pour notre santé ! Rien  
ne vous oblige à rester !  
Teddy le regarda avec mépris.  
– Je reste, ne serait-ce que pour cette pauvre femme qui se retrouve  
prisonnière de cette putain de situation.  
Callie n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Un appât c'est ce qu'elle était. Elle  
n'eut pas le temps de s'indigner plus que sa car la femme entra dans la  
pièce. Elle s'est assise en face de Callie.  
– Je suis sincèrement désolée que vous vous retrouvez mêlée à toute  
cette folie.  
– Si vous êtes tellement désolée pourquoi ne pas me libérer.  
– Je le ferais si je le pouvais. Cette maison est remplit d'hommes armés.  
– Je ne comprends rien ! Tous ça est complètement dingue !  
– Je sais. Ils pensent que Robbins va venir vous chercher.  
– C'est ridicule ! Elle ne sait même pas où je suis. Et elle n'a aucune  
raison de faire ça.  
Teddy la regarda avec un sourire plein de sympathie.  
– Vous vous trompez, elle va venir. Ca ne fait aucun doute ! Arizona Robbins  
est une personne de cœur. Elle est une protectrice. Vous l'avez aidé, elle  
ne vous abandonnera pas !  
– Mais tous ces hommes…. Et on est au milieu de nulle part… et …..  
Callie était de plus en plus confuse.  
– Je sais ! La nuit promet d'être longue et mouvementée Madame Torres.  
Les heures passèrent sans que la blonde ne fasse son apparition. Louis Mayer  
devenait de plus en plus impatient. Il était près de six heures du matin, la  
plus part de ses hommes commençaient à montrer des signes de fatigue.  
« Bordel de merde Robbins, tu ne peux pas avoir changé à ce point ! »  
Callie avait finit par s'endormir. Teddy ne l'avait pas quitté, contre toute  
attente la présence de cette femme la rassurait. Elle ne semblait pas être  
une mauvaise personne. Callie avait essayé d'en savoir un peu plus sur  
Arizona et sur ces hommes. Mais tout ce qu'elle apprit était que la femme  
devant elle était psychologue, qu'elle avait suivit Arizona et que c'est pour  
ça qu'elle était là. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir en dire plus. Ou peut  
être qu'elle ne pouvait pas en dire plus.  
Des cris d'hommes, la tirèrent de son sommeil.  
– Du côté Est ! Entendit- elle.  
– La voilà ! Souffla Teddy.  
Elles pouvaient entendre les mouvements précipités des hommes en bas.  
Bientôt des coups de feu suivirent les cris. Un homme entra dans la chambre.

– Je suis là pour veiller à ce que vous ne fassiez rien de stupide !  
Annonça-t-il.  
Il appuya sur son oreillette « Tout est OK ici ».  
La situation dehors se calma. Les coups de feu avaient cessé. Cela ne  
semblait pas rassurer le sentinel.  
« Ici Emerik, quel est la situation dehors ? »  
Il n'eut aucune réponse. Un bruit sourd attira son attention, comme le bruit  
d'un corps heurtant le sol. L'homme arma son flingue, prêt à tirer, quand  
une forte détonation se fit entendre. Instinctivement, les trois se  
baissèrent. Au même moment la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Emerik eut à  
peine le temps de voir venir la crosse de l'arme d'Arizona s'écraser sur sa  
tempe. Callie se redressa  
– Arizona ! dit-elle estomaquée.  
La blonde lui souri faiblement avant de tourner son regard vers Teddy. Elle  
arma son arme et la pointa vers le psy.  
– Arizona, attends. Je te jure que je n'y suis pour rien. Je n'aurais jamais  
même pensé à faire une chose comme ça. Je te le jure.  
Elle baissa son arme. Et tendit un sac à Callie.  
– Enfilez ça faites vite. Il faut qu'on quitte les lieux au plus vite. Le  
sac contenait un gilet par balle. Callie s'exécuta beaucoup trop stressée  
pour poser la moindre question.  
- Bon bougeons. Tu viens avec nous Altman.  
Teddy ne s'offusqua pas du ton sec d'Arizona elle lui obéit. Elle savait que  
la situation n'était pas bonne mais c'était la seule solution qu'elle avait  
pour pouvoir raisonner Robbins. Elles descendirent les escaliers à pas de  
chat. De nombreux corps jonchaient le sol. Callie essayait de son mieux de les  
ignorer.  
Mayer était hors de lui. La plus part de ses hommes avaient été mis KO.  
N'ayant aucun retour radio de ses hommes restés à l'intérieur il comprit  
que tout ça n'était qu'une diversion. Il courut vers la maison.  
« Le loup entre dans la bergerie » Souffla Arizona en voyant Mayer  
s'approcher.  
Elle évalua rapidement la situation, seule elle aurait largement eu le temps  
de quitter les lieux. Mais pas avec Callie et Teddy à protéger.  
- Restez là et quand je vous le dirais vous courrez vers l'extérieur. Pas de  
coup bas Altman, vous risqueriez de le regretter.  
Arizona s'avança vers la baie vitrée d'où elle pouvait voir Louis. Elle  
ouvrit la baie et tira à quelques mètres des pieds de l'homme. Il  
s'immobilisa aussitôt. Pointant à son tour son arme vers la femme.  
- Robbins !  
– Mayer !  
– Tu n'as aucune chance de sortir de ses lieux Robbins.  
– Vraiment ! Plus de la moitié de tes hommes sont out.  
– Ce qui me laisse encore pas mal de possibilités.  
Arizona sourit ce qui déstabilisa son adversaire.  
– Tu n'as aucune chance Mayer. Tu ne seras jamais que l'un de mes anciens  
subordonnés. Peu importe le grade que ce fils de pute te donnera, tu me seras  
toujours inférieur.  
– Salope cria-t-il en vidant son chargeur en direction d'Arizona.  
Elle avait eu le temps de se mettre à couvert. Désormais Mayer aveuglé par  
sa rage n'en aurait qu'après elle.

« Sortez maintenant ! » Ordonna-elle.

Elle riposta aux tirs ordonnant implicitement à Mayer de garder ces distances.

Callie entendit l'ordre mais resta pétrifiée. C'est Teddy qui la sortit de sa léthargie.

-Il faut qu'on bouge !

-Mais Ari…

-Elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

Elles se dirigèrent vers l'avant de la maison. Là, un homme se dirigea vers elle.

-Venez avec moi ! Je suis avec Robbins.

Elles eurent d'abord un doute, mais Callie reconnu le profil de l'homme.

C'était lui qui était venu chercher Arizona. Elles l'ont suivit jusqu'à un véhicule.

Mayer avaient été rejoint par une demi douzaine d'hommes.

-Tu n'as aucune chance Robbins !

Arizona avait espoir qu'Owen avait les deux femmes avec lui. Elle mit sa main à son oreille.

-Est-ce que tout est Ok Hunt !

-Tout est Ok Commandant. J'ai les femmes. Nous vous attendrons au lieu de ralliement.

-Parfais !

Elle se leva le sourire aux lèvres.

« Que le spectacle commence ! »

Elle sortit une télécommande de sa poche

-Et de une ! Dit-elle déclenchant une première explosion à quelques mètres du groupe d'hommes.

Ils se baissèrent tous, lui permettant de quitter sa planque.

Elle était dans le vestibule lorsqu'elle déclencha la seconde explosion.

Elle monta dans un véhicule et s'éloigna des lieux déclenchant une toute dernière explosion qui anéantit tout les véhicules restant.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit Mayer tu n'as aucune chance contre moi ! »


	14. Chapter 14

Voilà la suite en espérant que sa ne crée pas trop d'insomnie Julie lol! En fait merci pour ta passion pour cette histoire

je pense pouvoir te déserner le role de Fan number 1! lol

Merci encore à toi Flow pour tes services.

Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

Callie avait du mal à retrouver son souffle. Son cœur battait à une vitesse  
jusque là jamais égalée. Elle entendit l'homme parler dans ce qui semblait  
être une oreillette. Elle devina que c'était avec Arizona qu'il parlait  
lorsqu'il confirma qu'il avait bien les deux femmes avec lui.  
Peu de temps après une explosion se fit entendre. Surprise Callie sursauta,  
laissant échapper un crie de frayeur. Elle se retourna prenant un aperçu de  
la maison qui s'éloignait de plus en plus. Vain une seconde explosion. Callie  
espéra qu'Arizona allait bien. Une troisième et dernière explosion fit  
trembler Callie.  
- Commandant est-ce que tout est Ok ? Il n'eu tout d'abords aucune réponse.  
–Commandant !  
– Ca va Hunt tout va bien.  
L'homme poussa un soupir de soulagement. Une voie féminine, jusque là  
inconnue leur parvint de la sibie de la voiture.  
– Les gars vous allez avoir de la compagnie ! Quatre véhicules se dirigent  
vers vous !  
– Mayer n'est pas si bête que ça finalement ! Railla Owen.  
La voie d'Arizona s'éleva à son tour  
–Ok, sont-ils équipés ?  
–Oui radar et tout ce qu'il faut.  
–Combien de temps pour que tu brouilles le signal ?  
- Quelques secondes mais je suis obligé de tout couper. Il n'y aura plus de  
communication radio, ou autre possible.  
–Fais-le. Owen on maintient le plan.  
–Bien commandant ! répondirent-ils en même temps.  
Owen se gara près d'une plaine.  
–Madame passez devant s'il vous plait et attachez vous. Dit-il à Callie.  
Elle s'exécuta. Il sortit du véhicule et passa à l'arrière où était  
resté Teddy.  
–Je suis désolé Madame mais je vais devoir vous attacher et vous bander  
les yeux.  
–Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.  
Il lui sourit tristement.  
Elle lui tendit les poignets sur lesquels il mit des bracelets de menottes.  
Une fois ses yeux bandés, il la fit s'allonger sur la banquette arrière.  
–C'est pour votre sécurité ! lui dit-il tout en fixant au mieux une  
ceinture de sécurité.  
Arizona arriva à son tour, elle sortit du véhicule laissant le moteur  
tourner, elle fit un signe de tête à Hunt et monta du côté conducteur de  
la voiture où se trouvaient les deux femmes. Owen prit l'autre véhicule et  
sans plus attendre chacun deux reprit la route. Se séparant quelques  
centaines de mètres plus loin.  
Le silence régnait dans la voiture. Callie ne détacha pas ses yeux  
d'Arizona. Celle-ci était extrêmement concentrée. Elle n'avait pas même  
regardé l'une des deux femmes depuis qu'elle avait prit le volant. Elle  
roulait vite, mais ses gestes étaient sûrs. Il était évident que cette  
situation ne lui était pas étrangère. Callie fut déconcertée de voir sur  
le visage de la blonde apparaitre une grimace de mécontentement. Elle dirigea  
alors son regard vers la route.  
Des feux de voitures étaient apparus à environ huit cents mètres d'eux.  
Arizona tiqua.  
–Calliope je vais vous demander de vous pencher en avant, quoi qu'il arrive  
gardez cette position. Sa voix était calme et pausée, ce point étonna plus  
la Latina que sa demande.  
–Altman je te conseille de t'accrocher.  
Tout en donnant ces instructions elle avait considérablement augmenté sa  
vitesse. Elles n'étaient plus qu'à quelques secondes de l'adversaire.  
Arizona sortit une arme de sa veste ouvrit sa vitre. Elle fit face le plus  
longtemps possible à l'autre véhicule. Essuyant des tirs. Elle dévia au  
dernier moment, tirant qu'une fois du côté de l'autre conducteur, le  
neutralisant aussi sec.  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de se sentir soulagée lorsqu'elle vit une autre  
voiture pas très loin.  
« Merde » laissa-t-elle échapper.  
Callie voulut se redresser mais Arizona la maintenue d'une main. Elle n'avait  
pas le temps de recharger son arme. Elle garda la vitesse et une fois au  
niveau du véhicule se baissa. La vitre du côté de Callie vola en éclat. La  
jeune femme cria d'effroi.  
Sans étonnement Arizona vit qu'ils les avaient pris en chasse. Elle rechargea  
son arme, accéléra encore. Passa un premier virage, puis un second avant  
d'immobiliser soudainement le véhicule sur le bas côté de la route. Elle  
sortit en vitesse. Ouvrit le coffre et en sortit un fusil famas. Elle se posta  
au milieu de la route et attendit d'entendre le crissement des roues dans le  
virage pour tirer. Elle visait les roues. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour  
neutraliser le véhicule. Une fois fait, elle prit son flingue le pointant  
vers l'épave qui avait échoué à une dizaine de mètres. Mais il ne  
semblait y avoir aucun mouvement. Elle remonta donc en voiture, reprenant la  
route sans plus attendre.  
-Vous pouvez vous redresser Calliope. Je ne pense pas qu'il y en ait d'autre.

Voyant qu'elle ne se redressait pas Arizona plaça doucement sa main sur son  
épaule.  
–C'est bon vous ne risquez plus rien.  
Callie se redressa doucement. Tremblant de tout son corps.  
–Ca va vous n'êtes pas blessée ?  
Elle était incapable de répondre à cette femme qui avait volé à son  
secours. Elle parvint tout de même à faire un mouvement de tête pour la  
rassurer.  
- Altman, tu es toujours avec nous ?  
–Oui, avec un sacré mal de tête mais je suis Ok !

–Bien.

Elles roulèrent pendant un long moment. Elles entrèrent dans un bois, au  
milieu duquel se trouvait une coquette maison. La voiture s'immobilisa. A  
peine furent elles arrêtées qu'une femme vint à leurs rencontre.  
-Non, non, non, non, non, non. Ma voiture. Arizona Robbins, pourquoi je t'ai  
écouté. Je n'aurais jamais dû te croire lorsque tu m'as promis qu'il  
n'arriverait rien à cette voiture. Personne ne devrait te laisser prendre un  
volant, jamais.  
La blonde alla à sa rencontre. Examinant à son tour la voiture qui il  
fallait l'avouer était dans un piteux état. Elle était criblée d'impacts  
de balles. Elle se plaça au côté de la petite femme asiatique.  
-Calmes toi Christina. Ce n'est rien. En plus Owen va revenir avec un nouveau  
véhicule fraichement voler. Presque flambant neuf, tout équipé.  
La brunette fit la grimace.  
-Couleur ?

-Noire.

-Chevaux ?  
-Elle fait du 100 km/h en 6 secondes.  
-Je te pardonne. Mais je ne te laisserais plus jamais de voiture de ma vie.  
Commandant ou non.  
Arizona lui sourit. Elle alla du côté de Callie et ouvrit sa portière.  
Voyant que la femme était incapable de faire un geste de son propre chef,  
elle lui prit la main et la tira doucement vers elle. Callie se leva sans  
difficulté. Se laissant guider jusqu'à une chambre. Là Arizona la fit  
s'assoir sur le lit.  
-Tout va bien Calliope, vous êtes en sécurité ici. Owen est parti chercher  
vos enfants afin qu'ils ne leur arrivent rien. Il va attendre que la nuit  
tombe pour les amener ici. Après quoi on vous conduira tous vers un lieu sûr  
le temps que tout ça se termine.  
Callie entendait les mots, elle les comprenait mais tout ça était trop. Elle  
essaya de parler ouvrant la bouche mais aucun son ne sortait, il n'y avait que  
les larmes qui aboutirent.  
-Ok vous êtes bouleversée et je le comprends que trop bien. Il faut que vous  
vous reposiez. On parlera après.  
Elle retira doucement le gilet de Callie, puis ses chaussures. Elle ouvrit les  
draps et doucement fit allonger la belle brune. Celle-ci tremblait toujours,  
ses membres étaient raidit par le stresse. Elle sentit la main douce  
d'Arizona faire de grand huit dans son dos. Son geste était doux, il la  
détendit. Elle ferma les yeux. Son esprit se détacha des scènes de ce petit  
matin mouvementé. Il se concentra sur le geste. Callie ne put s'empêcher de  
noter que ce mouvement retraçait le mouvement du flux sanguin. Son esprit  
dériva encore un peu, uniquement axé sur la sensation de ce touché. Sur la  
magie de ce touché. Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte elle s'endormit.

Arizona contempla pendant quelques minutes le sommeil de Callie. Il ne lui avait fallut à peine cinq minutes pour qu'elle s'endorme. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à la vue devant elle. Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur son front avant de lui chuchoter.  
-Je suis vraiment désolée.  
Puis elle quitta la chambre.

Elle retrouva Christina et Teddy dans le salon. Yang avait retiré le bandeau des yeux de la blonde.  
-Pourquoi avoir ramené la psy. Je croyais qu'elle faisait partie des gentils ?  
-Moi aussi !  
-J'en fait partie je vous le jure ! Arizona, je n'étais pas au courant qu'ils comptaient utiliser cette femme comme appât. Je mis suis opposée quand je l'ai sut. C'est pour ça que je suis restée avec elle. Pour m'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien.  
-Pourquoi devrais-je te croire ?  
-Parce que tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance. Tu sais que sans moi, tu serais toujours dans cet hôpital psychiatrique.  
-Et après Docteur Altman ? Qui me dis que je ne suis pas une de vos expériences. Un cobaye lâché en pleine nature pour étudier ses réactions ?  
Teddy rit.  
–Sérieusement. Personne n'aurait jamais prit le risque de te lâcher en pleine nature. Tu leurs fais beaucoup trop peur.  
Elles rirent toutes les trois.  
-Alors pourquoi tu les aidais ?  
-Je ne les aidais pas vraiment. Je les ralentissais. Radja en ai un exemple. Mais je dois avouer que je voulais te trouver. Sans eux. Je ne sais pas ce que tu prépares mais s'est dangereux. Je ne suis pas sûre que tu sois vraiment en mesure de faire la part des choses.  
-Hey ne lui parlez pas comme si elle était malade ! Elle ne l'est pas. C'est vous qui ne savez pas faire la part des choses.  
-Yang assez !  
-Oui commandant !  
-On va en rester là pour le moment Altman. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je sais que tu n'es pas consciente de la réelle situation. C'est pour ça que je te garde auprès de moi. C'est pour ta sécurité.  
-Quoi ? Arizona je ne suis pas en danger !

Elle n'eut aucune réponse, la blonde avait déjà quitté les lieux.  
-Pour un psy vous n'êtes vraiment pas perspicace ! Raya Christina.  
-Pardon !  
-Rien !

Callie se réveilla en sursaut. Elle chercha autour d'elle mais elle ne trouva personne. Prise de panique, l'air commença à lui manquer. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement.  
-Calliope, je vous ai entendu crier.  
La vue de la Latina en détresse respiratoire peina Arizona. Elle s'assit devant elle prenant ses mains dans les siennes.  
-Respirez profondément. Calmez vous tout va bien.  
-Non tout ne va… pas bien ! On m'a …pris pour…..pour… un putain d'appât. ET …..  
Elle prit une grande inspiration, puis une autre essayant au mieux de stabiliser sa respiration.  
-Et toi tu joues à….l' héroïne…Les coups de feu...Les courses poursuites. Je ….Je ne comprends rien. Puis tu me dis que tous va bien que je suis en sécurité…. Et je me réveille et il n'y a personne. Tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu ne peux pas. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie ok.  
Elle fit une pause, le regard planté dans les yeux bleus.  
-Alors s'il te plait ne me laisses pas seule. Remplis ton rôle jusqu'au bout.  
-Ok !  
Arizona se leva, Callie crut pendant un brève instant qu'elle allait partir. Mais au lieu de cela la blonde fit tomber sa veste, retira ses chaussures et s'allongea du côté vaquant du lit.  
-Est-ce que ça vous convient mieux comme sa ?  
-Non. Ne me tutoie plus ? On a faillit mourir ensemble il y a quelques heures. Je pense qu'on est assez intime maintenant pour se tutoyer.  
-Ca me va ! Dit-elle en souriant.  
Callie ferma les yeux et soupira. Elle rassembla tout son courage pour formuler une dernière demande.  
-Arizona ? Chuchota-t- elle.  
-Oui !  
-Je…J'ai besoin d'un contact... Est-ce que…..  
Avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa timide demande, elle sentit le bras fort d'Arizona encapsuler sa taille, la tirant doucement vers elle. Callie se détendit laissant reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de la blonde.  
-Merci !  
-En tout temps !


	15. Chapter 15

Julie ne te culpabilise pas , j'écris pour le plaisir, ce n'est nulement une contrainte !

Merci pour les coms et bonnes lecture à vous.

* * *

Callie s'était endormie aussitôt. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla quelques heures  
plus tard, elle trouva la place d'Arizona vide. Elle soupira de déception.  
-Ca y est t'es enfin réveillée !  
Callie sursauta, elle se tourna vers la voix qui appartenait à la femme  
asiatique qu'elle avait aperçue plus tôt. Elle était assise sur le rebord  
de la fenêtre un ordinateur sur les genoux.  
-Arizona a dû partir, elle avait un truc important à faire. Elle m'a  
ordonné de rester ici tant que tu ne te réveillais pas.  
-Oh ! Je vois.  
La petite femme se leva et tendit la main à Callie.  
-Je suis Christina Yang.  
-Callie Torres.  
Répondit-elle tout en lui serrant la main.  
-Bon je te laisse prendre une douche et tout. T'as de quoi te changer dans  
l'armoire. Lorsque t'as finit rejoins moi au salon. J'ai pour ordre de  
t'éclairer sur la situation.  
-Ok !  
Christina sortit. Callie ne perdit pas une minute pour se doucher. Enfin elle  
allait obtenir des réponses. Vingt minutes plus tard elle avait rejoint  
l'autre femme. Teddy était également présente. Elle était toujours  
menottée, mais un seul de ses poignets était prisonnier et elle était  
confortablement installée dans un canapé.  
-Installes-toi ! Sers-toi à manger ou à boire. Dit-elle en pointant la table  
du doigt. Celle-ci était pleine de nourriture, pizza, chips, soda, café,  
chocolat…. Callie prit une part de pizza et une tasse de café.  
-Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?  
La question était difficile, par où commencer ?  
-Peter, comment est-il mort ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est vraiment passé ?  
Christina recracha le soda qu'elle avait en bouche de crainte de s'étrangler  
avec tant la question la surpris.  
-Woaw ! Tu commences fort. Comment sais-tu pour Peter ?  
-Arizona m'en a parler et sa mère également.  
Christina la regarda incrédule, tout comme Teddy.  
-Elle n'en parle jamais. A personne, même pas à moi ou à Owen. Pourtant on  
y était.  
Elle considéra gravement Callie avant de continuer.  
-Je suppose que je peux t'en parler alors. Altman je ne veux aucun  
commentaire. Je me fiche de ce que vous pensez savoir de tout ça.  
-Aucun commentaire, c'est promis.  
La psychologue était tout aussi curieuse que Callie. Arizona n'avait jamais  
parlé des circonstances du décès de son frère. Elle n'en savait que ce que  
son mari lui avait dit.  
-Ca allait faire deux ans que j'avais rejoins l'unité des Robbins. C'était  
celle d'Arizona, c'était elle le commandant. Mais il y avait un tel lien  
entre les deux qu'on ne pouvait pas les dissocier. Ca faisait des mois qu'on  
faisait des missions douteuses. Ce n'était pas le danger des missions qui  
posait problème c'était leurs circonstance, leurs buts. Normalement un  
soldat ne se pose pas de question il exécute. Son rôle est d'obéir.  
Elle prit une gorgé de sa boisson, songeant au meilleur moyen de leur  
expliquer.  
-Arizona n'a pas pu tenir sa langue. Elle a posé des questions. Ca n'a pas  
plu mais elle s'en foutait. La plus part de nos missions entrainaient des  
morts, faisaient des prisonniers. Et tout ça n'avait pas l'air d'être  
justifié. Peter n'était pas d'accord avec sa sœur. Il voulait croire au  
système. Ils se disputaient souvent là-dessus. Pendant ce temps Arizona  
m'avait demandé de faire des recherches sur les personnes impliquées dans  
nos missions. Ma branche c'est entre autre le piratage informatique. Il ne m'a  
pas fallut longtemps pour me rendre compte qu'elle avait raison. Tout ces  
types qu'on avait descendu ou fait prisonnier n'avait rien à voir avec des  
réseaux terroristes. C'étaient des manias du pétrole, ou des finances, des  
militants pacifistes. On n'était plus une unité spéciale de l'armée, une  
unité d'élite, on était devenu des assassins.  
Elle fit une pause, réalisant l'impact de ses mots à travers le regard de  
Callie. La jeune femme était clairement choquée. Teddy elle était plus  
incrédule.  
-Arizona a choisi d'en parler au moins de monde possible dans l'équipe. Pour  
les protéger. Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez imaginer ce que ça fait d'avoir  
tué des personnes innocentes. Parfois je me dis qu'il aurait mieux fallut  
qu'on n'en sache rien. Owen et Karl Hodjins ont été mit dans la confidence  
et Peter. Arizona a prit la décision de continuer les recherches seule. Elle  
voulait savoir qui tirait les ficelles. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'on soit  
encore plus impliqué dans l'histoire. Peter est devenu son seul homme de  
confiance, du moins sur ce plan.  
-Les missions continuaient bien sur mais les directives d'Arizona étaient  
différentes. Elle ordonnait qu'il n'y ait que des prisonniers et plus de  
morts. La première mission suite à notre découverte s'est bien passée. La  
seconde fut la dernière.  
Elle prit tout son courage pour continuer.  
-Du début je ne le sentais pas. On devait se rendre dans un village isolé  
où il y avait eu des affrontements quelques jours avant. Il n'y avait plus  
d'électricité sur les lieux. Il y avait apparemment un groupe d'insurgés  
qui y était resté et qui avait un lien avec des attaques contre des casques  
bleus. Un putain de traquenard.  
Elle soupira, elle ferma les yeux encore aujourd'hui elle pouvait se  
remémorer les moindres détails des lieux, elle entendait les coup de feux,  
les cris, elle pouvait sentir l'odeur du sang et de la chaire brulée.  
-On était vingt, les lieux semblaient calme, on a avancé dans le village  
sans problème. Certains bâtiments fumaient encore et il y avait quelques  
cadavres ici et là. Surtout des femmes et des enfants. L'attaque était plus  
récente que ce qui nous avait été dit. Sans doute de la veille. Les signaux  
radio ont été coupé juste comme sa. Arizona a ordonné qu'on se replis. Il  
n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de quitter les lieux c'était de revenir sur nos  
pas. Elle revit la scène.  
Le dernier véhicule c'était engagé vers le chemin de retour ouvrant la voie  
aux autres. A peine avait-il fait cinquante mètre qu'il explosa. Au même  
moment, les tirs ennemis commençaient.  
-Bordel de merde, replis.  
Tous avaient suivit l'ordre de leur commandant, sortant des véhicules et se  
postant de façon à pouvoir riposter aux tirs.  
-Commandant, il y a cinq tireurs au sud et deux à l'Est. Fit Peter.  
-Ok, Hunt tu prends le sud avec Hodjins et vos hommes. Peter et Mayer l'Est.  
Yang tu restes avec moi, on les couvre.  
-Garde-t-on la nouvelle politique commandant ? Avait demandé Hodjins.  
-Cinq des notre nous on été pris. Pas de sentiments aujourd'hui.  
La tension était palpable.  
-Bien commandant.  
Tout semblait se dérouler comme selon le plan. Hunt et Hodjins avaient  
métrisé la situation au sud. Ils avaient été contrains de tuer les  
assaillants. La situation de Peter et Mayer était plus délicate. Peter  
voulait à tout prix faire de ses hommes des prisonniers, ne serait que pour  
savoir ce qui se passait. Mayer ayant compris le point de vu de Robbins se  
retira jugent la situation trop dangereuse.  
-Mayer qu'est-ce que tu fous ? lui avait hurlé Arizona le voyant revenir seul  
tandis que les coups de feu continuaient à retentir.  
Elle n'avait pas attendu de réponse elle courait déjà vers les lieux où se  
trouvait Peter. Quand elle est arrivée il était déjà trop tard Peter  
était au sol. Elle tira des rafales vers les hommes, s'approchant d'un même  
fait vers le corps du soldat. Elle s'exposait mais ça avait l'air de lui  
être égal. Bientôt Owen arriva à son tour la couvrant bientôt soutenu par  
la plupart de l'unité. Ce ne fut pas long. Ils avaient neutralisé les deux  
tireurs.

Christina se leva. Elle tourna le dos aux deux femmes et alla en cuisine  
cherchant désespérément la bouteille de vodka. Sa laissa le temps à Callie  
d'analyser toutes ces information. Mayer le type qui l'avait utilisé était  
donc sur les lieux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Teddy qui paraissait pensive.  
-Ah la voilà ! Cria Yang.  
Elle revint avec une bouteille non entamé de vodka. Elle s'en servit un  
schooter et en proposa aux autres femmes. Qui refusèrent. Elle haussa les  
épaules avant d'avaler le contenu du verre puis un second.  
-On avait déjà cinq morts, deux blessés légers et Peter. Il avait une  
putain de balle dans l'abdomen. On n'avait pas de radio et les véhicules  
étaient bloqués. L'épave de notre véhicule bloquait la route. Des gravas  
étaient tombés dessus, il était impossible à bouger. En bref c'était  
l'enfer ! Hunt et Hodjins se sont portés volontaires pour courir vers le  
village le plus proche. Ca leurs à prit plus d'une demi heure, le temps de  
trouver un véhicule et quelques radios c'était trop tard. Peter est mort. Il  
a agonisé pendant plus d'une heure, on ne pouvait strictement rien faire.  
Arizona l'a tenu jusqu'au bout.  
Une larme coula sur sa joue, elle l'essuya avant de se resservir un autre  
verre.  
-C'était commandité tout sa. Le message était clair. Ces fumiers  
espéraient juste que se soit la sœur et non le frère qui soit mis sur le  
carreau.  
-Comment en êtes-vous sûre ? demanda Teddy.  
-Comment en douter ? Les informations transmisses étaient erronées. Aucun  
petit groupe d'insurgé n'est en capacité de brouiller le signal radio d'un  
véhicule de l'armée américaine, croyez moi. C'est déjà une tache  
délicate pour moi qui est été formé sur ce matériel. Je ne parle même  
pas des armes qui ont été utilisées contre nous, toutes identiques aux  
nôtres. Il n'y avait aucune coïncidence là-dedans. C'était un putain de  
bled pommé où il n'y avait pas un chat à des kilomètres à la ronde. On y  
a perdu six hommes. On n'a rien pu faire ! Six putains de personnes Altman.  
Vous croyez peut être que j'exagère les faits, que j'invente ?  
Elle criait sur la psychologue qui restait la regarder interdite.  
-Non Yang, je sais que vous dites vrai. Maintenant je le sais.  
Callie se leva, elle prit trois shooters et les remplis.  
-Je pense qu'on a toutes besoin d'un petit verre.  
Christina se tourna vers elle et rit, elle accepta le verre et le bu d'une  
traite.  
-Je comprends pourquoi le commandant t'aime bien. Aucun doute que tu es une  
sacrée dame !  
Callie rougit aux dires, de la jeune femme. Un téléphone sonna, Yang  
décrocha.  
-Oui… tout de suite. Elle raccrocha et alluma son ordinateur portable.  
-Callie c'est pour vous.  
Elle s'approcha intriguée, elle vit bientôt ses deux enfants sur la webcam.  
-Hey mes amours !  
-Maman ! dirent-ils en cœur.  
-Maman, y a un monsieur qui nous a prit avec lui. Il dit que c'est un ami  
d'Arizona.  
-Oui c'est vrai Mathéo.  
-Oncle Marc ne voulait pas le croire au début.  
Callie sourit aux paroles de son fils imaginant la réaction de Marc fasse à  
Owen.  
-Mais le monsieur lui a dit qu'il avait des ordres et qu'il se devait de les  
respecter sinon son commandant lui botterait les fesses ! C'était drôle  
maman.  
-Maman on te voit bientôt ?  
Callie interrogea Christina du regard.  
-Quelques heures !  
-Oui bientôt ma fille. Je vous le promets.  
Elle eut un magnifique sourire en réponse.  
-Je crois qu'on doit y aller. Bisou maman.  
-Bisou mes amours à tout à l'heure.  
-Merci ! dit-elle à Christina une fois la communication terminée.  
-Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier. Ce genre de truc ne m'aurait jamais  
traversé l'esprit. C'est Arizona qui en a donné l'ordre. Je devais  
sécuriser un lien pour que vous puissiez communiquer.  
Callie sourit de plus belle. Cette femme était vraiment incroyable !  
Un bruit de moteur se fit entendre.  
-En parlant du loup !  
Arizona fit son entrée portant un grand sac noir.  
-Dit moi que tu me ramènes une surprise. Plaida Yang.  
Arizona lui sourit chaleureusement et sortit un mac de son sac, ainsi qu'une  
bouteille de téquila.  
-Oh tu sais que je pourrais presque t'aimer !  
-Presque ! Tu les auras uniquement quand tu m'auras aidé à sortir le reste  
du matériel de la voiture.  
-Oh !  
Elles sortirent vidant le contenu du coffre, il n'y avait nul doute que  
celui-ci contenait des armes.  
-Hey je ne serais pas contre un autre petit verre. Appela Teddy.  
Callie l'a servit et l'accompagna. La psychologue semblait bouleversée.  
-Est-ce que vous allez bien ?  
-Non, non je ne vais pas bien ! Je viens de me rendre compte que mon mari  
n'est qu'une enflure de première.  
-Je ne comprends pas.  
-Mon mari John Altman coordonnait les opérations de l'unité d'Arizona. Il  
savait l'enfoiré, c'est pour ça qu'il me l'a amenée comme patiente pour que  
je ne me pose pas de question.  
Callie ne comprit pas tout mais elle n'eut pas le temps de poser d'avantage de  
questions car les deux autres femmes étaient de retour.  
-Robbins je vous dois des excuses.  
-Pardon ?  
-Je me suis fait avoir, c'est bien sa ? Mon mari m'a utilisé ! Il m'a inclus  
à mon insu dans une de ses putains de tactiques militaire !  
Arizona resta perplexe, elle regarda yang qui baissa les yeux.  
-J'ai peut être parlé de la situation en Irak à ses dames commandant.  
-Quoi ?  
-Je croyais que tu étais Ok là-dessus, tu m'as demandé d'informer Callie de  
la situation.  
-La situation actuelle Yang.  
-Je suis désolée commandant mais je reste positif sur le fait qu'il faut  
comprendre la situation passé pour comprendre la situation actuelle.  
-Je suppose que tu as raison. Soupira-elle.  
-Je suis désolée Teddy.  
-Non c'est moi qui suis désolée. J'ai été tellement naïve !  
Pour toute réponse Arizona la détacha. Puis elle se tourna vers Callie, elle  
l'invita à la suivre d'un geste de la main. Elles sortirent marcher un peu.  
-Owen va ramener tes enfants lorsqu'il fera nuit. Vous passerez la nuit ici et  
puis Christina vous conduira vers une planque plus sûre demain.  
-Je les ai vu par webcam, merci c'était une douce idée.  
-Il n'y a pas de quoi ! Owen a eut un mal fou à convaincre ton ami de les  
laisser partir avec lui.  
Elles rirent.  
-Arizona je suis vraiment désolée pour ton frère.  
La blonde lui donna un sourire sympathique. Callie lui prit doucement la main  
et y déposa un baiser. Elles marchèrent silencieusement main dans la main.  
-J'ai une question qui m'obsède !  
-Alors poses la !  
-Ce baiser l'autre matin.  
Arizona s'immobilisa tout à coup consciente d'avoir été prise en flagrant  
délit.  
-Y a-t-il une chance qu'il se reproduise ou c'est uniquement pour les adieux ?  
La blonde sourit.  
-Ce serait une très mauvaise idée Callio….  
Elle fut tenue au silence par les douces lèvres de la Latina. D'abord doux et  
maladroit le baiser devint très vite passionné. Les mains d'Arizona  
s'agrippèrent aux hanches de sa belle la poussant contre un arbre. Callie fut  
emportée laissant sa partenaire contrôler le baiser. La langue de la blonde  
se fraya facilement un chemin entre les lèvres de Callie qui gémie de  
plaisir lors de l'intrusion.  
Jamais de sa vie un baiser ne lui avait fait tant d'effet. Arizona rompit le  
contact quand l'air vint à manquer. Elle posa son front contre celui de sa  
partenaire et soupira de contentement.  
Même si elle était certaine que ça ne présageait que d'avantage de  
complications elle ne put s'empêcher de penser « Dieu que c'est bon ».


	16. Chapter 16

Voilà la suite, dsl pour l'attente, mais je ne vais plus pouvoir mettre à jours aussi rapidement qu'avant. 24 h c'est trop court pour une journée! Je faisdonc appel à votre patience, oui toi aussi julie! ;)

Bonne lecture à vous

* * *

Après le baiser Arizona proposa de rentrer, elle craignait sérieusement que si celui-ci se reproduisait elle ne parviendrait pas à se contrôler. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait était de brusquer Callie. Après tout cette femme avait été mariée à un homme. Il était fortement possible que se soit la confusion et le stresse de la situation qui l'avait poussée dans les bras de la blonde. Il ne fallait donc pas s'emballer et plutôt calmer ses ardeurs.

Callie accepta l'offre de retour tout de même un peu déçue. Elles rentrèrent donc s'installant au salon. Elles y trouvèrent une Christina complètement éméchée.

-Commandant enfin te voilà. Je racontais au psy notre excursion dans ce village des montagnes. Qu'est-ce qu'on a ri. Peter et Owen se sont prit pour des aventuriers. Ils sont partis en éclaireurs, on les a retrouvé quelques heures plus tard nus comme des vers.

Elle éclata de rire bientôt suivit par Arizona.

-Ils avaient trouvé une chute d'eau, ils s'y étaient baignés et quand ils sont revenus il n'y avait plus d'habit. Expliqua Arizona.

-Un des habitants du village un peu plus haut les avait embarqués.

Christina servit un verre à tout le monde, se fut le premier d'une longue série pour les deux soldats. Callie elle s'arrêta au bout du deuxième voulant accueillir comme il se doit ses enfants. Elle en profita pour observer la mystérieuse blonde. En compagnie de Yang elle paraissait totalement différente. Plus désinvolte .Callie nota qu'elle n'était pas la seule à ne pas quitter la blonde, les yeux de Teddy en faisaient de même. L'alcool fit rapidement son effet. Beaucoup d'anecdotes toutes plus drôles les une que les autres furent racontées.

-Y a pas à dire, tu as été le meilleur commandant que j'ai jamais eu. Dommage que j'en ai eu d'autres après toi.

Pour toute réponse Arizona but un shooter.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Callie.

-L'unité a été dissoute. On a tous été dispatché dans d'autres unités. L'influence de Robbins était trop dangereuse. Ils avaient peur que si on restait ensemble on aurait foutu notre merde. De toute façon c'est quand même ce qu'on a fait. Pas vrai commandant ?

-Ouai. Aucun repos tant qu'on n'a pas vaincu.

Callie était de plus en plus confuse, elle hésita mais finit par demander.

-Vaincre quoi ?

-Les salops qui nous ont utilisés. Ceux qui nous ont envoyé à la mort. Ceux qui ont fait toute cette merde pour Arizona.

-Yang ! Avertit la blonde.

Christina la regarda confuse.

-Quoi ? Tu aurais pu les buter ce matin, tu sais. Si tu l'avais fait je t'aurais applaudit. Ils ont fait de ta vie un enfer. Ne pas buter ces salops n'effacera pas les morts qu'on a fais. Eux ils n'hésiteront pas une seconde. Bordel ils s'apprêtaient à refaire la même chose qu'à Mona avec cette femme. Cria Christina en pointant du doigt Callie.

-La ferme ! hurla Arizona tout en se levant. La petite brune se recula dans son siège réalisant tout juste qu'elle avait poussé la question trop loin.

-Tu ne peux pas….. Elle secoua la tête fermant les yeux.

-Ari….

-Non, tu arrêtes !  
Sa voix était lasse, il ne lui en aurait pas fallut beaucoup plus pour s'effondrer. Elle décida de quitter la pièce avant que cela arrive.

Yang se resservit un verre, sous le regard médusé des deux autres femmes.

-Tu devrais y aller. Elle ne criera pas sur toi. Dit-elle à Callie. Moi je suis ivre, quand je suis ivre je dis tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Si j'y vais je vais l'engueuler pour être une telle personne raisonnable. Mais c'est tout elle ça. C'est bien une fille de Colonel ! Vas la voir.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il faut lui dire. Dit-elle timidement.

-T'ai pas obligé de lui parler !

-D'ailleurs je ne vous le conseille pas ! Mais je suis de l'avis de Yang vous devriez aller la voir.

Callie hocha la tête et se leva allant à la recherche d'Arizona. Elle la trouva adossait à un arbre, dos à la maison. Des larmes fraiches striaient son visage. Callie s'assit à ses côtés posant sa main sur la sienne. Elles restèrent ainsi dans le silence pendant un long moment. La Latina eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas rompre ce silence pesant. Mais elle tenu bon, car au fil des minutes les larmes diminuèrent pour bientôt disparaitre. Elle essuya les dernières, d'un geste tendre. Arizona resta à la regarder tout d'abords surprise, puis elle lui sourit tendrement.

- Ca fait des années qu'on ne s'est pas occupé de moi comme tu l'as fait. Je pourrais m'y habituer.

Elle soupira, secouant doucement la tête.

-Quoi ?

-Je fais tout ce que je ne dois pas faire avec toi ! Tu es une femme dangereuse tu le sais ça ?

Callie rit à cette déclaration.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment oui. Je n'aurais jamais dû rester chez toi et je n'aurais pas dû retourner te chercher. Ils ne t'auraient surement rien fait.

-Alors pourquoi avoir prit un tel risque ?

-Parce que je n'étais pas sûre et qu'il est hors de question qu'une autre personne meurt par ma faute. Surtout quelqu'un d'innocent comme toi.

-Qui était Mona ? Elle savait qu'elle prenait un risque en posant cette question. Elle vit le bleu des yeux de la blonde se noyer dans de nouvelles larmes.

-Je suis désolée je ne voulais pas te rendre triste ou….

-C'est bon, ne t'inquiètes pas. Laisses moi juste une minute tu veux.

-Prends ton temps.

Arizona prit de grande respiration avant de commencer.

-Chris t'a raconté ce qui c'est passé en Irak avec mon frère ?

-Oui.

-Suite à ça il y a eu une enquête interne, j'ai été jugée inapte à diriger une équipe et on m'a ramenée chez moi. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit j'ai finit par faire un séjour en hôpital psychiatrique. D'où ma première rencontre avec Teddy d'ailleurs. En tout cas j'en suis sortie rapidement avec un but précis retourner en Irak. Mais l'armée ne voulait plus de moi ce qui ne m'a pas vraiment étonné. J'ai donc dû trouver un autre moyen. Je suis devenu garde du corps pour des reporteurs. Ca a duré plus de deux ans. L'un d'entre eux était Mona Rilz, on était devenue proches au fil du temps. Un soir alors que je devais la rejoindre dans un restaurant à Samarra elle s'est faite enlevée. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec les enlèvements habituels des terroristes. J'ai tout de suite su que c'était l'œuvre d'une unité spéciale de l'armée, une vraie opération commando. Le message était clair c'était moi contre elle. J'ai voulu la jouer autrement. J'ai eu tors, non seulement Mona a finit grièvement blessée mais je me suis fait prendre. J'étais seule contre trente hommes. Je me suis surévaluée.

-Tu l'as revu depuis, Mona ?

-Non, une fois qu'ils m'ont eut ils m'ont interné me faisant prendre des médocs. J'avais l'esprit complètement brouillé. J'étais incapable d'aligner deux mots de cohérents.

-Ils te droguaient ?

Arizona hocha la tête.  
–Ca leur permettait de me faire passer pour amnésique. C'est Teddy qui s'en est rendu compte. Elle m'a aidé en faisant diminuer petit à petit les doses de médicaments en les remplissant par des placebos.

-D'où l'évasion !

Arizona rit doucement.

–Non ça n'a pas été aussi simple. Une fois qu'ils m'ont eut ils ne voulaient pas me lâcher. Teddy ne s'attendit pas vraiment à ce que je retrouve toutes mes capacités. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle s'attendait à pas grand-chose d'ailleurs. J'ai joué la comédie. Faisant des crises de folies, multipliant mes visites chez le psy. Il fallait que je gagne sa confiance qu'elle ne se méfie pas trop. Ca à plutôt bien fonctionner. J'ai même réussi à la convaincre d'appeler mes parents.

-Ta mère m'en a parlé.

Arizona parut surprise.

-Elle est venue chez moi. Elle savait que je t'avais rencontré, ça parait dingue ! Elle m'a dit de te dire que tes parents s'inquiétaient pour toi et que tu leurs manquait.

Voyant un doux sourire se dessiner sur le visage de la blonde Callie hésita à continuer.

-Et que ton père ne pensait pas se qu'il disait. Qu'il a des remords.

Elle vit aussitôt un changement réaction, ce n'était pas de la colère comme elle si attendait, c'était de la tristesse.

-Il n'a pas à sans vouloir.

-Tu as fait exprès de te disputer avec lui je me trompe ? Pour le protéger !

Arizona la regarda encore une fois très surprise par la femme en face d'elle.

-Comment…..

-Je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps mais je pense que ça te ressemble bien. Couper les ponts de façon nette pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, qu'il ne te cherche pas et qu'il n'y ait aucune chance qu'on s'en prenne à lui ou à ta maman.

-Quelque chose dans ce goût là oui. Ca a plutôt bien fonctionné.

-Ils se sont inquiétés et ils t'ont cherché !

-Mais ils étaient en sécurité !

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ces hommes te cherchent !

-Je suis retournée en Irak pour mener mon enquête. Je voulais savoir pourquoi mon frère est mort. Pourquoi on a dû tuer tous ces gens. Ca m'a prit du temps mais j'ai réussi à assembler toutes les pièces du puzzle. Ils y a deux hommes d'impliqués le général John Atlman et l'ambassadeur Klein. L'un voulait la fortune, l'autre le pouvoir. Ils ont créé un partenariat. Altman faisait en sorte d'éliminé le potentiel gêneur et Klein partageait les bénéfices. En plus de ça, la réussite des opérations par notre unité servait de vitrine. Ca justifier la bonne marche de sa politique. Leurs magouilles profitent à quelques autres personnes. Ils ont découvert que j'étais de retour au bout d'un an. Ca m'avait laissé le temps de tout comprendre mais il me manquait les preuves pour les faire tomber. J'ai volé le PC portable de Klein et l'ai mis en lieu sûr. Je comptais rejoindre les Etats-Unis et trouver Yang pour qu'elle face son boulot de génie informatique. Mais il semble que je les ais mit très en colère en prenant cet ordinateur. Je suis devenue l'une de leur priorité.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de cet ordinateur ?

-Je l'ai récupéré tout à l'heure. Chris va jouer un peu avec et une fois qu'elle aura craqué tous les codes, j'aurai assez de preuves pour les faire tomber. Et vu la détermination qu'ils ont, il doit en avoir des choses à nous raconter ce petit appareil.

-Et après ?

-La fille de Klein se marie le 24 Juin aux Etats-Unis. Le lendemain il reprend un vol pour l'Irak. Il faut qu'on ait tout de près avant. Ce type à l'immunité diplomatique là-bas. C'est sans doute notre seule chance de le coincer.

-Je suis sûre que tu y arriveras. Que vous y arriverez. Et s'il y a quoi que ce soit que je peux faire pour t'aider dit le moi !

Arizona pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, elle étudia la femme assise près d'elle. Elle tenait toujours fermement sa main, cette femme était dangereuse. Elle s'avança doucement ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques centimètres des lèvres de la brune. Callie ferma les yeux, anticipant la prochaine étape. Elle sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. Pourtant le contact tant désiré ne vains pas.

-Aussi stupéfiante que tu sois, ne cherche rien avec moi !

Callie ouvrit brusquement les yeux abasourdit. Arizona c'était déjà reculé et retira sa main de son emprise. Mais déterminée la Latina la retint par le poignet.

-Tu me protèges déjà ! Mes enfants sont en sécurité avec l'un de tes hommes et d'après ce que tu m'as dit tu t'inquiètes déjà pour moi et les miens. Tu n'as pas à nous protéger d'avantage ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver de plus maintenant que je suis sous surveillance constante. Toute relation ne finit pas par un drame.

Arizona fut étonné que Callie soit en mesure de la lire si facilement. Elle prit le visage de la Latina dans ses mains et déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. Elle soupira de contentement au simple touché doux des lèvres de la brune. Elle ne put s'empêcher de réitérer le geste mais de façon beaucoup plus passionnée. Callie laissa les lèvres et la langue d'Arizona enivrer ses sens. De sa vie jamais personne ne l'avais embrassé comme cette femme le faisait. Son souffle fut coupé lorsqu'elle sentit les mains d'Arizona se diriger dangereusement vers sa poitrine tandis que sa bouche descendait le long de sa mâchoire, pour s'attarder sur son cou, suçant avidement la peau tanné de sa belle. Callie suffoqua lorsque les mains habiles de sa partenaire prirent pleinement contacte avec ses seins, les caressants, titillant les mamelons dressés.

Arizona redirigea ses lèvres vers les lèvres pulpeuses de Callie, elle retira doucement ses mains et finit par rompre le baiser.

-Désolée ! Chuchota-t- elle.

Callie la tira vers elle et l'embrassa.

-Ne le sois surtout pas. Je ne le suis pas. En aucun cas crois-moi. Tu embrasses divinement bien.

Arizona sourit follement au compliment.

-Tu n'es pas mal douée non plus.

Callie répondit par un baisé cours mais passionné.

-Tes enfants ne vont pas tarder, on devrait aller voir comment se porte Christina avant qu'ils arrivent. Elle pourrait les impressionner si elle n'a pas décuvé un minimum avant de les rencontrer. Elle a tendance à être ….crue qu'en elle est saoul.

Callie rit.

- Allons-y alors.

Elles rentrèrent main dans la main, libérant leur emprise qu'une fois à quelques mètres de la porte.


	17. Chapter 17

voilà on arrive presque au bout du voyage, voici l'avant dernier chapitre. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour mettre le dernier chapitre ce WK.

Comme d'habitude je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

Christina fut conduite par Arizona dans l'une des chambres pour qu'elle fasse un somme. Celle-ci était tellement saoule qu'elle n'eut même pas l'esprit de protester.

-Elle vous a parlé ?

-Pardon !

-Arizona vous a-t-elle parlé de Mona, de mon mari et de toute cette merde ?

Au ton employé par la psy, Callie pouvait dire que Yang n'était pas la seule à avoir abusé de la téquila !

-Oui elle m'en a parlé !

Teddy eut un rire amer.

-Je suis comme elle finalement, un simple pion sur l'échiquier. Sauf que moi on ne va même pas se donner la peine de me chercher. Je n'ai aucune valeur !

Sur ces dires elle prit une gorgé d'alcool.

-Ok je crois que vous en avez sérieusement assez but. Fit Callie tout en récupérant la bouteille de ses mains.

-Hey ! C'est la mienne et vous êtes qui pour me parler comme sa ? Ma mère ?

-Altman je te conseille de lui parler sur un autre ton !

-Arizona, la pièce reine du jeu ! Celle qui peut exécuter tous les coups et de ce même point celle qu'on veut éliminer dès que possible. Je ne suis même pas une des pièces maîtresses. Peter était le roi, celui qui aurait dû permettre à ton unité d'être en échec.

Elle se leva quelque peu titubante, allant vers Arizona.

-Tu sais j'y vois beaucoup plus claire maintenant. Je ne veux pas être le simple pion. Je veux t'aider à les mettre en échec.

-Ce sera avec plaisir Teddy, tu devrais aller rejoindre Christina et te reposer. La journée de demain va être longue.

-Ouai j'y vais. Je te laisse avec ton nouveau roi.

Arizona rougit à l'allusion mais ne contesta pas, elle sourit poliment au psy et la suivit du regard, surveillant son avancé chancelante vers l'étage. Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus en vue elle s'installa au côté de Callie sur le canapé.

-Si Christina a l'alcool franc, cette femme a l'alcool métaphorique.

Callie rit à la déclaration de la blonde.

-Owen a appelé, ils n'étaient plus qu'à une quinzaine de kilomètres d'ici, ils devraient arriver à tout moment.

-Aucune chance qu'on ait le temps de discuter de ces baisers répétés !

-Aucune ! Mais on a peut être le temps de faire une répétition ! dit-elle d'une voix charmeuse.

Callie ne se fit pas prier, attirant la belle dans ses bras et capturant ses douces lèvres. Douceur et sensualité étaient les maitres mots.

Elles furent interrompues par le bruit d'un moteur.

-Les enfants. Souffla Arizona tout en se dégageant à contre cœur de l'étreinte de Callie.

Owen entra suivit de près par les enfants, Callie alla vers eux tout sourire les bras grands ouverts.

-Maman ! Crièrent-ils en cœur.

-Mes amours !

Arizona et Owen se mirent à l'écart les laissant se retrouver tranquillement.

-Aucun obstacle ?

-Non aucun. C'est d'ailleurs plutôt bizarre.

-J'ai récupéré l'ordinateur. Christ va l'examiner demain. Pour ce soir je vais monter la garde. Vas te reposer demain va être une longue journée !

-Et pour eux ? demanda t il en direction de la petite famille.

-Dès demain je les envoie en lieu sûr. Teddy est des nôtres je vais avoir besoin d'elle pour le reste du plan. Tu l'accompagneras en ville demain après midi.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas me plaire ?

-Parce que tu me connais trop bien ! Dit-elle en un faible sourire.

-Ok, je suppose que de toute façon je ne saurais rien de tout ça avant demain.

-Tu supposes bien !

Arizona ne voulais en aucun cas dévoiler ses plans tant que Callie et les enfants étaient là. Pas part manque de confiance, mais pour leur protection. Elle aimait déjà cette petite famille. Aussi dingue que cela paraissait, elle se sentait en paix en leur présence. Et Callie ! En regardant cette femme, câliner ses enfants et rire avec eux. Elle se fit la promesse que si toute cette histoire finissait suivant ses plans, elle accorderait cette discution sur leurs baisers répétés et sur tous les futurs à venir avec elle.

-Arizona ! Appela Mathéo.

Elle sortit de sa rêverie et alla à la rencontre du petit garçon.

-Oui bonhomme.

-Owen nous a dit que tu es son commandant, c'est vrai ?

-Je l'ai été oui !

-Tu es un soldat alors ?

-Je l'étais il y a trois ans.

Jade la regarda songeuse.

-Mais alors tu n'es plus son commandant. Pourquoi il continu à t'appeler comme sa ?

-Il est resté loyal.

-Tu devais être un super commandant alors !

Ce compliment mit Arizona mal à l'aise, Callie le ressentit, maintenant qu'elle connaissait son histoire elle pouvait deviner la pensée de la demoiselle.

-Bon les enfants je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de dire bonne nuit à Arizona et qu'on aille se coucher.

Ils firent ce que leurs mère leur demanda et montèrent à l'étage. Callie serra doucement la main d'Arizona lorsqu'elle passa à côté d'elle avant de rejoindre ses enfants.

La nuit fut calme. Arizona est même parvenu à dormir quelques heures. Le reste du temps elle peaufina son plan.

Lorsque Callie se réveilla, elle était seule dans son lit. Elle fut tout d'abord paniquer. Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose aux enfants ? Mais elle fut vite rassurée en entendant ses enfants rires. Elle alla les rejoindre au rez-de-chaussée.

Elle les trouva en compagnie d'Owen à la cuisine.

-Bonjour madame Torres.

-Bonjour maman.

-Oh pas de madame Torres s'il vous plait, appelez moi Callie.

Owen lui sourit en réponse tout en lui servant un café.

-Arizona est au salon avec Christina et Teddy elle les briffe sur la suite des opérations. Il y a quelques modifications apparemment.

-Comment sa ?

-Je n'en sais pas plus. Elle ne m'a pas encore convoqué. Vous êtes la prochaine je crois.

-Est-ce que c'est positif ou… ?

-Avec le commandant il faut s'attendre à tout ! Mais je pense que c'est bon. On approche du but !

Christina arriva l'air un peu contrariée, suivie d'une Teddy totalement déconcertée.

-Woaw, les changements sont si radicaux que sa ?

Christina soupira.

-On a pour ordre de garder le silence. Je garde donc le silence. Mais je n'en pense pas moins. Elle a de la chance d'être notre ancien commandant et que j'ai encore un minimum de respect pour elle, parce que je te jure que si ce n'était pas le cas je lui botterais les fesses.

Owen fronça les sourcils, il était rare que Yang sois en désaccord avec Arizona. Tout ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Mais il garda un visage passible afin de ne pas inquiéter Callie qui semblait déjà songeuse. Il fallait que cette femme et ses enfants partent sans plus d'histoire. Qu'ils soient en sécurité. Il savait que s'ils restaient dans le périmètre de son commandant, celle-ci n'arriverait pas à se concentrer sur la mission. Elle serait axée sur leurs sécurités. Il avait clairement vu ce qu'il se passait entre les deux femmes. Il était heureux que son amie parvienne à surmonter ses démons et à s'attacher à quelqu'un, mais il devait admettre que le moment n'était pas idéal.

-Callie vous devriez y aller. Elle doit vous attendre.

C'est anxieuse que Callie se rendit au salon. Le malaise de Christina et Teddy ne lui avait pas échappé. La situation ne devait pas être si bonne que ça. Elle trouva Arizona penchée sur un ordinateur.

-Bonjour.

La blonde se tourna vers elle toute souriante.

-Bonjour. Viens t'assoir.

Elle s'exécuta tandis qu'Arizona fermait l'ordinateur.

-J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait des changements !

-Oui. Karl Hodjins va s'occuper de toi et des enfants. Je vais vous conduire jusqu'à lui. Il va vous emmener en lieu sûr. C'est un homme de confiance. Il possède un petit club de vol. Il va venir vous chercher en hélicoptère. Vous resterez avec lui et sa famille jusqu'à ce que tout ça se soit calmé.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Vraisemblablement après le 24 juin. Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ça. Pour l'école des enfants et votre confort.

-Non sa va, ne t'en fait pas. C'est un peu comme une aventure. Mais je peux savoir pourquoi on ne reste plus avec Christina ?

-Je vais avoir besoin d'elle.

-Et je peux savoir ce qui la contrarie autant ?

-Non, moins tu en sais mieux c'est.

-Ca n'aurais pas avoir avec le fait que tu n'es pas mon commandant et que de ce fait je peux te botter les fesses à la place de Yang !

Arizona rit, bientôt suivit par Callie.

-Non rien à voir. C'est une question de …

-Sécurité !

-Oui Madame ! Répondit-elle en un sourire.

-Bon je suppose que je dois m'y résoudre. Ca n'empêche pas que je te botterai les fesses une fois que j'aurai appris le fin mot de l'histoire.

Callie savait se qu'impliquer ces mots. Elle ne saurait la vérité qu'une fois l'histoire finit. Et donc ça impliquait qu'elle reverrait la blonde.

Arizona saisit le message.

-Probablement !

-Je vais prévenir les enfants qu'ils vont faire leur baptême de l'air.

-Ok on part dans une demi-heure.

Les enfants étaient surexcités à l'idée de faire un voyage en hélicoptère, surtout Mathéo qui depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle ne tenait plus en place. Jade elle paraissait un peu ailleurs. Arizona s'en aperçu et pendant que Callie essayait de calmer son fils, elle alla à la rencontre de la petite fille.

-Quelque chose te tracasse ?

-Tu étais en danger quand tu étais à la maison et maintenant c'est nous qui sommes en danger et qui allons dans la maison de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Vous allez chez Karl pour ne plus être en danger. Là-bas il ne vous arrivera rien, tu en as ma parole !

Karl est un ami, il a une femme et deux petites filles. Vous allez vous y plaire. Ce sera comme des vacances.

-Et toi pourquoi tu ne viens pas ?

-J'ai du travail à faire ici.

-Tu viendras nous voir quand tu auras finit ton travail ?

Arizona lui sourit tendrement.

-Je ferais tous ce qui est possible pour pouvoir venir vous voir.

La réponse semblait lui convenir, elle déposa un bisou sur la joue de la jeune femme et alla rejoindre sa mère qui était enfin parvenu à mettre son fils dans la voiture.

Le voyage en voiture dura une bonne demi-heure. L'hélicoptère les attendant dans une prairie, un homme planté au pied de l'appareil. Il salua Arizona d'un salut militaire avant que celle-ci ne le tire dans ses bras.

-Merci d'avoir répondu à l'appel.

-Pour toi en tout temps. Alors se sont les personnes VIP. Fit-il en mentionnant la petite famille rester quelques pas en arrières.

-Oui, voici Callie, Jade et Mathéo.

Ils se saluèrent les uns les autres. Avant qu'il installe les enfants dans l'appareil, laissant les deux femmes se dire au revoir.

-Tu auras des nouvelles le 24.

-Pas avant ?

-Non ce serait trop risqué.

Callie prit la blonde dans une étreinte serrée.

-Prends soins de toi ! Lui chuchota-t-elle avant de se tourner vers l'hélicoptère réprimant les larmes qui montaient. Elle monta à son tour s'installant du côté du pilote. Celui-ci fit un dernier signe à son commandant avant de décoller.


	18. Chapter 18

Nous y voilà c'est la fin! Je vous remercie d'avoir suivie cette histoire et pour tous les encouragements! Ils ont été mon moteur! Se fut un grand plaisir!

En espérant que cette cloture vous convient, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

* * *

La famille Hodjins fut très accueillante, Eva la femme était très aimable. Elle était maman de deux petites filles, Luce âgée de six ans et Camille âgée de quatre ans. Ils vivaient dans une belle maison à la sortie d'un village. Tout était mit en œuvre pour que leurs invitées se sentent bien.

Pourtant Callie n'était pas tranquille du tout. Elle pensait les trois quart du temps à Arizona. Elle se faisait un sang d'encre pour la jeune femme.

Le second soir alors que les enfants étaient couchés, Karl retrouva Callie sur la terrasse. Il lui offrit une bière.

-Vous vous en faites trop ! Le commandant sait ce qu'elle fait.

-Vous en êtes sûr ?

-C'est la reine des rebondissements mais elle s'en sort toujours. Quand on avait des missions en Irak rien ne pouvait la détourner de son objectif. Elle n'a pas changé.

-Vous avez de leur nouvelle ?

-Non, je suis comme vous. Tout ce que je sais c'est que quand ils auront besoin de moi ils me feront signe. Elle a un plan précis en tête. Elle les aura j'en suis sûr.

-Je vous remercie pour ce que vous faites pour moi et mes enfants.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. Je ne peux rien refuser à Arizona Robbins. Aucun de nous ne le peut et elle sait bien comment utiliser ce pouvoir ! Il rit.

-Vous lui êtes toujours loyal.

-On ne peut plus loyal. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on rencontre quelqu'un comme elle.

-Là-dessus je veux bien vous croire !

Ils finirent leurs bières en silence, avant de rejoindre leurs chambres.

C'est Karl qui réveilla Callie au petit matin.

-Callie je vais avoir besoin de vos talents de médecin.

-Quoi ? Qui ?

-Venez ça se passe en bas.

Callie sauta du lit et descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers.

« Pourvu que ce ne soit pas Arizona ! Pourvu que ce ne soit pas Arizona ! » Se répéta-elle. Elle fut soulagée de voir Owen allonger sur le canapé, avant de se réprimer mentalement pour cette pensée affreuse.

Il était inconscient, son teeshirt était couvert de sang et de nombreuses égratignures recouvrait ses bras et sont visage.

-Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai fait que suivre les instructions en le récupérant. Il était déjà inconscient. Répondit Karl.

Callie mit près d'une heure à nettoyer toutes les plaies. Il n'y avait heureusement que des blessures superficielles sûrement dû à une chute.

-Comment est-il ? demanda un Karl anxieux.

-Il n'a rien de grave des ecchymoses et de multiples plaies mais rien de cassé.

-Dieu merci !

Voyant l'air inquiet de la jeune femme il demanda :

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Oui, le sang sur son teeshirt, vu la quantité sa ne eu pas être que le sien. Il y avait quelqu'un avec lui ?

-Non, il était seul. Arizona m'a appelé pour me donner les coordonnées du lieu de la rencontre. Elle m'a dit que se serait surement approximatif.

Callie décida de ne tirer aucune conclusion tant qu'Owen ne lui aurait pas expliqué ce qui c'était passé.

Il se réveilla deux heures plus tard.

-Hey Hunt, comment tu te sens ?

-Comme si je m'étais fait piétiner.

Karl lui sourit.

-J'espère que tu peux parler parce que le doc et moi on a des questions à te poser. Et la dame refusera à coup sûr un « le commandant à donner ordre de ne rien dire ». C'est une vraie boule de nerfs !

Owen ferma les yeux encore sous le choc de la situation actuelle.

-Ca a merdé Karl ! Ca a clairement merdé.

Il secoua la tête, laissant échapper quelques larmes.

-Hey ressaisies toi soldat. Callie est sortit avec Eva pour te chercher quelques médicaments. Tu as intérêt à te reprendre avant qu'elle ne revient.

-Vodka. Sers-moi une vodka. Une double !

Il avait bu deux verres quand Callie est arrivé.

-Vous voilà réveillez ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Endolorie mais ça va !

Elle lui sourit chaleureusement avant de s'installer à ses côtés. Owen s'avait ce qui allait venir ensuite. Il prit une grande inspiration, cherchant le courage dans les yeux de son ami. Karl hocha la tête en signe d'encouragement.

-Ok, si vous avez des questions à me poser je suis près à y répondre.

-Je veux savoir tous ce qui s'est passé !

Owen se resservit un verre cherchant comment commencer à raconter le plan fou de son commandant.

-Ok, heu… La première partie du plan était de réintroduire Teddy parmi les hommes de Mayer. L'après midi je l'ai donc raccompagnée en ville. Après une petite mise en scène qui lui à couter une bosse sur la tête. Elle devait leur faire croire à l'enlèvement, au fait qu'Arizona voulait se venger d'elle. Ca a apparemment bien marché. Ils ont gobé l'histoire.

La seconde partie du plan était simple c'était à Chris de faire son taf de décodage, ça aussi ça a été ça à prit plus de temps que prévu, mais ça a marché. Une fois décoder c'est à elle que revenait le rôle de divulguer les informations. Mais pour sa il fallait que Klein soit sur le territoire. Or il ne l'aurait pas fait tant qu'il n'aurait pas crue Arizona maitrisée. Le risque était trop grand !

-Oh mon dieu. Souffla Callie voyant où tout sa menait.

-C'est le troisième point du plan. Elle devait se rendre à eux. Pas aussi facilement que ça bien sûr pour ne pas éveiller de soupçon. On devait faire une erreur. On savait qu'il y avait un mouchard qui s'activerait une fois l'ordinateur en marche. Quand on a été assez proche du lieu de rencontre donné à Karl, on a éteint le dispositif de brouillage des ondes et on a attendu. Ils savaient que quelqu'un l'avait aidé c'est pour ça que je suis resté. Pour me faire soit disant neutraliser. Les lieux étaient idéaux pour une petite cascade.

Il soupira prenant une longue gorgé de vodka.

-Ils sont arrivés à trois véhicules. Du début je ne le sentais pas, aucun de nous. Christina était folle à cette idée. Bordel de merde ! Ce bâtard de Mayer y était. Ils ont tiré sans somation. Ils l'ont touchée. Je ne sais pas où. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle s'est effondrée dans mes bras et avant que je ne sache ce qu'il se passait, elle s'est redressée et m'a poussé dans le ravin.

-Ca ne veut rien dire du tout. Je suis sûre qu'elle est bien. Dit Callie en larmes.

Elle-même n'en croyait rien.

-Teddy, il faut contacter Teddy ! Cria-elle avec une lueur d'espoir.

-On a rien aucun numéro. C'est à elle de nous contacter.

Callie se leva chancelante. Ce n'était pas possible Arizona ne pouvait pas être morte, en aucun cas. Elle était forte et déterminée. Elle n'était pas du genre à mourir aussi facilement.

-Quand doivent être diffusée les informations ? Demanda-elle.

-Demain. Klein arrive demain. Christina a déjà prit contact avec les autorités concernées. Ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heures.

-Pour que son plan fonctionne, on ne peut pas intervenir avant demain c'est bien sa ?

-Oui, c'est bien sa !

-Elle s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour ça. On ne peut pas interrompre son putain de plan. On en n'a pas le droit.

-Le commandant préfèrerait être morte plutôt que déchouer. Conclua Karl.

Ils attendirent anxieusement le lendemain. Ils n'eurent aucune nouvelle d'Arizona ou de Teddy. Christina remplis à bien sa mission. Le midi même, l'information passait en boucle à la télé. L'ambassadeur Klein et le Colonel Altman étaient arrêtés pour crime de guerre et détournement de fonds, entre autres choses. Yang arriva le soir même chez la famille Hodjins.

Eva avait préparé un excellent diner avec l'aide de Jade et Callie. Mais le cœur n'y était pas. Ils n'avaient toujours aucune nouvelle de leur commandant et amie.

Owen appela ses contacts pour en savoir plus, il contacta même le colonel Robbins. Mais la blonde était introuvable, tout comme la psychologue.

Ils continuèrent leurs recherches, les jours devinrent des semaines et les semaines des mois. Ils finirent par baisser les bras. Callie était anéantit, l'absence d'Arizona qu'elle connaissait pourtant si peu la consumait. Cette femme l'avait ravivé, elle l'avait touché si profondément. Elle se fichait de paraitre ridicule ou fleur bleue. Marc ne savait plus quoi faire. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vue comme sa.

Christina lui rendait de temps en temps visite tenant pour discours.

« Commandant ou pas, je jure que lorsqu'elle va remontrer le bout de son nez, elle va avoir la taille de mes rangers tatouée sur les fesses tellement mon coup de pied va faire mal ! »

Ce qui ne manquait pas de faire sourire la Latina, elle n'était pas la seule à garder espoir.

La mère d'Arizona était elle aussi passé lui rendre visite. La femme était persuadée que sa fille n'était pas morte. Elle en avait l'intime conviction.

Deux mois avait passés. Les enfants étaient maintenant en vacances et leur présence permanente aidait Callie à aller de l'avant. Jade avait très bien compris ce qui se passait. Elle savait que quelque chose de grave était arrivé et qu'il était préférable d'éviter de parler d'Arizona si elle voulait garder le peu de bonne humeur de sa mère. Elle essayait donc au mieux de détourner la conversation lorsque la blonde y était mentionnée.

Mais ce jour là c'est elle qui cria haut et fort le prénom devenu source de tristesse. Elle était dehors lorsqu'elle vit deux femmes s'avancer vers la maison à pieds. Elle reconnu aussitôt l'une d'entre elle.

-Arizona !

Callie sortit rejoindre sa fille se demandant ce qui lui prenait. Elle resta un moment figée regardant l'avancé des deux femmes.

Jade courut à leur rencontre se jetant dans les bras de la plus petite des deux femmes. La faisant de se fait, arrêter à quelques mètres de Callie. Celle-ci remarqua la grimace qui traversa brièvement le visage de la blonde lors de l'étreinte soudaine de sa fille.

Tout d'abord incrédule elle ne bougea pas regardant juste la scène devant elle. Sa fille se dégagea des bras d'Arizona et se tourna toute souriante, vers sa mère.

-Maman ! Fit-elle un peu surprise par le manque de réaction de celle-ci.

-Chérie vas me chercher le téléphone tu veux !

Sans se poser de question l'enfant s'exécuta, sous le regard perplexe des deux nouvelles arrivées. Lorsqu'elle le ramena Callie composa un numéro sans jamais quitter Arizona des yeux.

-Christina, tu peux venir avec tes rangers tu as une paire de fesses à tatouer ! Elle raccrocha révélant un somptueux sourire.

-Juste avant que tu ne me fasses changer d'avis à ce sujet ! dit-elle en s'avançant vers Arizona.

Elle la tira doucement vers elle, l'entourant de ses bras, dans une étreinte légère. Arizona plaça ses mains sur les hanches de la Latina, reposant son menton sur son épaule. Elle ferma les yeux à ce doux contact.

-Heureuse de te revoir ! Je n'y croyais plus vraiment.

-Oh je n'avais pas le choix, j'ai dit à ta fille que je ferais tous mon possible pour revenir. Je tiens toujours mes promesses !

-Tu as mis le temps !

-Oui désolée !

Elles se séparèrent

-Bon je te propose de rentrer. J'ai un interrogatoire à mener avant qu'une furie asiatique déboule chez moi à la recherche de fesse à botter.

Arizona rit doucement.

-Heu je vais rester faire connaissance avec les enfants pendant que vous parlez. Annonça Teddy.

Arizona la remercia d'un signe de tête avant de suivre Callie qui la tirait par la main vers la maison. Elles s'installèrent côte à côte dans le canapé.

-Ok, je suis super en colère après toi tu sais ! Je tiens à ce que tu le saches avant que tu parles qu'Owen m'a parler de tes discours convainquant et je voulais te le dire avant que tu parviens à me convaincre du contraire.

-J'en prends note.

Callie n'arrivait pas encore à le croire. Elle gardait une main sur celle d'Arizona, car le contact avec cette femme était la seule chose qui lui fasse savoir que tout ça était réel.

-Où étais-tu tout ce temps et pourquoi tu n'as donné aucune nouvelle ?

-Je suppose qu'Owen t'as dis ce qui s'est passé !

-Que tu étais folle et que ton plan de dingue n'a pas fonctionné ? Oui il me l'a dit.

-Ca a plutôt bien marché ! Se défendit la blonde. Tout était parfait si on omet le fait que Mayer est super orgueilleux. Il voulait sa revanche, je ne m'attendais pas a ce qu'il tire aussitôt.  
En disant ces mots elle plaça main sur son ventre. Callie fronça les sourcils, elle libéra pour la première fois la main d'Arizona, ouvrant un à un les boutons de la chemise de la jeune femme. Celle-ci la regarda faire sans un mot.

Une fois tous les boutons défait Callie écarta doucement le tissu révélant deux cicatrices fraiches à l'abdomen. Elle passa le bout de ses doigts sur chacune d'elle. Arizona retint son souffle ne le libérant que lorsque les yeux de la Latina se connectèrent aux siens.

-Ca va. Rien de définitivement grave. Ils m'ont retiré la rate et il y a eut quelques dommages au poumon gauche. Mais tout est Ok maintenant. Grâce à Teddy. Elle a aussitôt fait le nécessaire en m'envoyant à l'hôpital. Mayer n'a put rien dire, il me voulait vivante.

Callie soupira soulagée.

-J'étais surveillée de près alors le lendemain une fois les opérations finit, Teddy et l'un de ses collègues m'ont fait discrètement sortir. Elle m'a amené chez ses parents où je suis restée jusqu'à mon rétablissement complet. La maman de Teddy est infirmière ça à aider.

-Bien, et l'absence d'appel, tu l'expliques comment ?

-Je voulais être au mieux pour te revoir. Je suis vraiment désolée si tu t'es inquiétée. Vraiment, vraiment désolée. Mais je voulais régler certaines choses et pour ça il fallait que j'aie l'esprit clair. Chose que je n'ai pas vraiment quand tu es autour de moi. Conclue-elle en un sourire charmeur.

-Oh utiliser ce sourire et me faire un compliment plutôt suggestif ne devraient pas suffire !

-Mais est-ce qu'ils suffisent ?

Callie lui sourit et se pencha sur la blonde encapsulant ses lèvres avec les siennes. Dieu que ses lèvres lui avaient manqué ! Elle ne riposta pas lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de la demoiselle caresser la sienne. Elle eut un frisson de contentement lorsqu'elle entendit un gémissement échapper de la bouche d'Arizona.

-On m'avait pourtant dit de me méfier de tes paroles ! Chuchota-elle contre les lèvres de sa partenaire.

-Heureuse qu'elles ont de l'effet sur toi parce que je me suis jurée de te parler de ces baisers à répétition et de leurs futurs évolutions.

Elle embrassa Callie avec passion.

-Je tiens à t'emmener diner, à te poser pleins de questions débiles, comme quel est ton parfum de glace préférée ? Puis je te raccompagnerais jusqu'à chez toi et te donnerais un baiser chaste. Au second rendez-vous je t'embrasserais avec moins de pudeur et au troisième je te raccompagnerais au lit.

Callie la tira vers elle déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Ok, on oublie les chastes baisers, à notre stade ce n'est plus dans nos cordes.

Arizona rit.

-On est déjà aux baisers non pudiques. Je vote donc pour le repas et ton offre alléchante de me raccompagner au lit.

Arizona arbora un large sourire, les fossettes clignotantes.

-Oh mais effacez moi ce sourire commandant Robbins. Ca ne se fera pas ce soir. Ce soir Christina qui ne devrait plus tarder, ainsi Owen et Hoddjins vont te faire la morale, encore et encore et encore.

La blonde soupira, faisant une moue boudeuse.

-Sérieusement deux balles n'auront pas suffis !

-Non madame ! Mais demain nous fêterons tous ce grand succès qu'aura été toute cette opération. Et enfin après demain tout ça ne sera plus que du passé et on pourra se pencher sur l'avenir !

Arizona lui répondit par un baiser chauffé. Elles furent interrompues par le bruit d'une portière de voiture fortement claquée.

-Je crois que c'est l'heure de tes réprimandes.

-Plus que deux jours hein ?

-Oui madame plus que deux jours…..


End file.
